Hiding The Pain
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Michelle Orton is in an abusive relationship with The Miz. When someone finds out and confronts her about it what will happened?
1. Chapter 1

Michelle Marie Claire Orton was Randy Orton's younger sister. She was twenty-seven. She had blue eyes and long wavy, light brown hair. She was a personal assistant. The man she worked for was Mike Mizanin. Better known his ringname The Miz. Michelle and Mike had been dating for the last three years. She loved him very much. She knew that he loved her just as much. Even though he had difficulty showing it at times. He had just got done shooting a movie. Michelle was picking him up at the airport. She was five minutes late there was a traffic jam. She found Mike standing there waiting.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She could tell he was upset. "Let's go."

"Alright."

They went out to the car and got in. They were pulling away.

"Where the fuck have you been!" He said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault-

"What, you're so fucking stupid that you can't read a clock?" "Is that it?"

"No there was a traffic jam."

"Jesus, now you can't drive either!"

"I'm sorry Mike."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I love you."

"Michelle, just shut the fuck up." "I don't wanna hear your voice right now."

They rode in silence back to the hotel. They walked through the door.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Mike said. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Ok." Mike went into the bedroom. Michelle sat down on the couch. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey sis." Randy said.

"Hey."

"You and Mike are coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." "I just picked him up from the airport."

"Cool." "Can I say hey real quick?"

"He's taking a nap I think he's jetlagged."

"I'll just give him a call later." "Did you hear about John and Liz?"

"No what about them?"

"About a month ago John filed for divorce."

"No."

"Yep."

"I knew they were having problems." "We talked about it a little last time I saw him but I didn't think it would go to that extreme." "Poor guy."

"He's doing a little better now."

"That's good."

"He's looking forward to seeing you guys tomorrow to."

"How are Sam and Alanna?"

"Good." "Alanna misses you."

"I miss her to.

"I gotta go see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Four hours later Mike woke up. He sat down next to Michelle.

"I'm sorry about earlier baby." He said.

"It's ok."

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah I know." "I love you to."

"What do you say we go out to dinner?" "I'm starved."

"Me to."

"Come here." They kissed. "I'm sorry, I feel really bad."

"I know."

They went out to dinner. There waiter brought there food to the table.

"Here's your steak sir." The waiter said.

"Thank you." He said.

"And your fish Miss."

"Thank you." She said smiling politely at him.

They ate there dinner and went back to the hotel. As soon as they got in the door Mike grabbed Michelle by the arm hard, pushed her against the wall and smacked her in the face.

"You're just a little whore aren't you!" He said angrily.

"What?"

"Don't yow what me." "Flirting with our waiter like some slut."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Is he what you want?"

"No." "Mike, I love you." She started to cry.

"Oh god, fucking stop that." He went into the bedroom and got a pillow and blanket. He threw them at Michelle. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Mike-

"Michelle, do wanna be able to go to Raw and see your brother and your buddy John tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then shut the fuck up and lay down before you piss me off more."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"You should be." He went into the bedroom. She laid down on the couch and quietly cried herself to sleep.

**There's the first chapter. This story is a request by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle woke up the next day. She hoped today would be better. She got up and took a shower. She didn't have to be anywhere for a few hours so she put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She sat on the couch.

"Michelle, are you awake?" Mike said from the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She got up and went into the bedroom. Mike was laying down. "Come lay down with me." He pulled back the covers and wrapped the covers around both of them when he was laying down. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." "I just get so scared that I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me."

"I just lost my temper."

"It's ok."

"I love you Michelle."

"I love you to Mike."

"Hey we don't have to be anywhere for another three hours right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I'm not done making up yet."

"Oh." They kissed. "Anything you feel like doing right now?"

"Just you." He mumbled against her lips.

"Mike, you're so bad." She laughed against his lips.

"You still love me though right?"

"Always." He took off her shirt and covered them all the way up with the blankets.

Later that night they were at the arena. They were in Mike's locker room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mike said. Randy walked in.

"Hi Randy." Michelle said. They hugged.

"Hey Michelle." "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you to." He went over to Mike. They fist bumped each other.

"What's up dude?"

"Not much." Mike said.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Have you been taking good care of my sis?"

"You know it." Randy looked at Michelle.

"After we get back to the hotel tonight John's gonna come up to my room." "We're gonna drink some beers, maybe watch some movies." "You guys wanna come?"

"What do you think Mike?" Michelle asked.

"Sure we'll come." Mike said.

"Cool." Randy said. "I gotta go see you guys later." He left.

"Michelle."

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a Coke and sandwich from catering."

"What kind of sandwich?"

"Turkey."

"Ok I'll be right back."

After Mike ate his food he went to prepare for his match. Michelle decided to go say hi to John. She knocked on his locker room door.

"Come in." She heard him say. She went in. "Hey Shell."

"Hi." They hugged.

"What's up?"

"Me and Mike are coming to drink and watch movies with you and Randy."

"Cool."

"Randy told me about you and Liz." "I'm really sorry."

"I just couldn't take it anymore Shell." "I'm still hurting a bit but it's for the best."

"When you're ready you're gonna find a great woman." "You're a great guy."

"Thanks Michelle." "Before you came I was gonna go to catering." "I'll grab you something to if you want."

"I'll take a Coke."

"Ok I'll be right back."

Michelle hung out with John for about a half hour. She was back in Mike's locker room the show was over.

"I'm not going to Randy's room I'm tired." Mike said.

"Ok we won't go."

"No, you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok."

Michelle went up to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"Where's Mike?"

"He was tired." She said as she went in. "Hi Randy." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey." John sat next to Michelle.

"Shell." John said.

"Yeah." She said.

"What happened to your arm?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a bruise."

"Does she?" Randy said.

"It's purple."

"It's nothing." She said. "I fell getting out of the tub last night I slipped and smacked my arm right on the linoleum."

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine." "Can we watch a movie now?" They put in a movie. As the movie played Randy and John looked at each other. Randy was gonna talk to Mike tomorrow.

Mike was up in his room. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Layla, come on in." She went in. "Come here." They kissed.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mike woke up to his cell phone ringing. He looked over next to him. Layla was still asleep. He didn't know where Michelle was but he was glad she didn't come back to the room. He answered his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mike it's Randy."

"Hey man."

"We need to talk."

"My day's pretty full." "Do you know where Michelle is?"

"She fell asleep in my room." She was still sleeping when I left."

"What are you doing in an hour?"

"Like I said my day's pretty jam packed." "What do you need?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Tonight when you get to the arena."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Mike hung up and shook Layla.

"Lay, wake up." She opened her eyes. "You gotta go Michelle can be back any time." Layla sat up.

"I don't know why you stay with her."

"I love her."

"I don't remember you mentioning her at all last night." She got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Ha ha." She kissed him.

"Call me."

"I will." She left.

Twenty minutes later Michelle came into the room.

"Mike."

"Yeah." He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I didn't call." "We were watching a movie and I fell asleep."

"It's ok."

"You're not mad?"

"No." They kissed. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you to."

"Do you know why Randy wants to talk to me?"

"What?"

"Randy called me this morning and said he wants to talk to me."

"I don't know what for."

"Well I better get ready to go.

"Yeah you don't wanna be late."

Later that night at the arena Mike and Michelle were in his locker room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mike said. It was Randy. "What's up?" Randy looked at Michelle.

"Michelle I need to talk Mike alone."

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing I just wanna talk to him."

"Ok." She left.

"Ok what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Last night I saw a bruise on Michelle's arm." "Do you know how she got it?"

"She slipped getting out of the tub." "Wait a minute, you think that I did it?"

"Did you?"

"I can't believe you Randy." "I would never do anything like that." "I love Michelle, I would never hurt her."

"Ok Mike but know this." "If you're lying I'll fucking kill you." "You understand."

"I'm not lying Randy I swear."

"We'll see." He left.

Randy found Michelle walking down the hall.

"Michelle I need to ask you a question." He said.

"Has Mike ever hurt you?"

"What?"

"If he has you can tell me you don't have to be afraid."

"Randy, you know Mike would never do anything like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"You worry to much." She hugged him. "Everything's fine ok?"

"Ok."

Michelle was scared to death the entire ride back to the hotel. She knew what she coming once she and Mike were alone. They just walked into the room. Mike closed the door.

"You, are such a bitch." He backhanded her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground. Blood started coming out of her nose. "What the fuck did you say to Randy!"

"Nothing I swear." She said getting up. He threw her against the wall. He made sure not to grab her to hard but he slammed her back against wall as hard as he could. "Ow!"

"What did you say?"

"He noticed the bruise on my arm last night and asked me how it happened." "I stuck to our story about the bathtub."

"You have to be more careful." He grabbed her by her shoulders and kept shaking her. Her back hit the wall hard every time.

"Ow!"

"If you're not this is what happens."

"Mike, please stop." "It hurts." He stopped and backhanded her again. More blood came out. He went into the bedroom and threw a blanket and pillow to Michelle. He slammed the bedroom door.

She could barely move her back was killing her. She went to her bag and pulled a plastic bag out of it. She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

The next morning Mike apologized like he always did. They were getting ready to go to the next state. Michelle was checking to make sure they didn't forget anything. She was in the bedroom her foot kicked something. She bent down and found a pair of panties. She knew they weren't hers. They flew to the next state they were at the next hotel.

"Michelle what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Why are you with me Mike?" "Do you even love me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" "You know I love you."

"Then whose are these you son of a bitch!" She said pulling the panties out of her pocket. She threw them at him. "It's bad enough what you've been putting me through this past year, now you're cheating on me to!" "I love you why are you doing this to me!"

"Michelle please calm down I'm sorry."

"I can't take this anymore." "Things have got to change." "Our baby can't be raised this way."

"What?" "Our baby?"

"I'm pregnant, Mike." "I found out last night."

"Oh my god is it ok?" "Last night when I-I'm sorry." He hugged her. "I'll be better I promise." "I'll be a good father I swear."

"I hope so." He looked at her.

"I love you and I love our baby." They kissed. "I'm gonna be a daddy." "This is great."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later no one knew about the pregnancy yet. Michelle didn't know anything about being pregnant but she was already starting to show. She wondered if that was normal. She was excited today was her first doctors appointment. The alarm clock started going off. Michelle reached over and turned it off.

"Mike we gotta get up." "We're going to the doctors today." Mike opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes we are." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I still can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know."

"I'm so excited."

"Me to."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either one's ok with me."

"Me to."

"I can't wait to tell Randy."

"Yeah he'll be excited to." "I gotta go."

"What?"

"I gotta go do something before we go to the doctor.

"Will you be back in time?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

An hour later Mike came back and they went to the doctor. They were in an examination room. The doctor put gel on Michelle's stomach and put the wand to it.

"I see you're already starting to show." The doctor said.

"Is that unusual?" Michelle asked.

"Not for someone who's carrying twins."

"What?"

"You're having twins."

"Oh my god."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes." The doctor said turning the monitor around. "One's hiding behind the other." "See?

"That is so cute." "What are they?"

"I won't be able to tell for at least three more months." Mike kissed Michelle on the forehead.

"This is great honey."

"I'm so happy." She said.

They went back home.

"Wow, not just a baby, twins." Michelle said happily.

"I bought you a present." He took a box out of his pocket. "Here, open it."

"This what you had to do before the doctor?"

"Yeah." She opened the box. A ring was inside.

"Oh my god Mike, are you proposing?"

"Yeah." "I want us to be a family." "I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next night they were at the arena. Michelle went to Randy's locker room. The door was open so she went in.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hi." "I have some pretty big news to tell you."

"What?"

"You're gonna be an uncle."

"What? "Really?"

"It's twins Randy."

"You're having twins."

"Yeah and look what else." She held out her ring hand. "I'm getting married."

"Come here." They hugged. Michelle's back was all bruised it took everything she had not to yell out in pain. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What does Mike think about all this?"

"I've never seen him so happy."

"Wait until I tell Alanna she's getting two cousins to play with." "You're gonna be a great mom."

"Thanks." "I gotta go."

"Mind if I call Sam and tell her."

"Not at all."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Michelle was walking down the hall.

"Michelle." She turned around.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"Where's my leather jacket?" John Cena was listening around the corner.

"I must've forgot to bring it."

"You'd loose your head if it wasn't screwed on." "If you can't handle the simple task of bringing a jacket, what the hell kind of mother are you gonna make?"

"Please don't hit me."

"I'm not gonna hit you." "I don't wanna hurt the babies." He walked away.

Michelle bent down to tie her shoe. Her shirt came up a little bit. John came around the corner. He noticed a little patch of black and blue bruising.

"Oh my god." She stood up.

"Hi John what's wrong?"

"What happened to your back?"

"Nothing." She pulled her shirt down.

"Yeah?" He lightly put his hand on her back.

"Ow!"

"That motherfucker."

"John it isn't what you think."

"Bullshit, it's exactly what I think." "Mike hit you." "From what I heard he's been doing it for awhile."

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"I overheard it." "I'm telling Randy."

"No John, please you can't he'll kill him." "He's not gonna do it anymore."

"He's lying of course he is."

"He'd never hurt me while I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"With twins, we're getting married."

"What, you can't marry him?"

"Mike loves me, granted he doesn't show it very good sometimes but he does."

"You think after you have his kids it's gonna get easier?" "It's not it's gonna get harder."

"He promised he would change."

"He won't though." "Shell, you don't need this." "You're beautiful and funny and caring and anybody who can't see that and beats you up is a piece of shit."

"John please, don't say anything to Randy or Mike."

"Michelle, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happened."

"Ok I'll keep quiet for now." "If I even suspect he's hurting you I'll kick his ass."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"I hope you know what you're doing Shell." John said with a worried look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed. Michelle was now five months pregnant. Since she was carrying twins she was a lot bigger then she was supposed to be. John was really worried about her. All he could think about was her and the babies for the last two months. He was afraid for them. He knew he should tell someone about what Mike was doing to Michelle but he also knew she trusted him. Michelle was sitting in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. Michelle got up and opened it.

"John, hi." She said.

"Hi." "Is Mike here?"

"No he's at an autograph signing." "He should be here soon though."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in. "Is Mike expecting you?"

"I'm not here to see Mike, I'm here to see you."

"Oh." They sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"How are you doing?"

"Good." "The babies are really growing fast." "We find out what they are tomorrow?"

"How many months are you now?"

"Five."

"Are you ok?"

"The babies make me a little uncomfortable sometimes but I'm ok."

"That's not what I mean." "Has Mike hit you again?"

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"What about the way he talks to you?"

"He still does that sometimes but I deserve it because I make him mad."

"Shell, you don't deserve any of it." He grabbed her hand. "I'm worried about you, I'm worried about your babies."

"You're sweet but I'm fine."

"You should leave him Michelle."

"I love him."

"He doesn't love you."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't." "If he did he wouldn't verbally and physically hurt you."

"He doesn't mean it when he does things like that." "Deep down, he loves me."

"What if one night he decides you're not enough and goes after one of the kids?"

"He'd have to kill me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"John really I'm fi- They heard the door open. John let go of her hand. Mike walked in. "Hi honey."

"Hey." Mike said. "What's up John?"

"Hey Mike." John said. It took everything in John not to kick Mike's ass. He looked at Michelle. "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She said.

"See ya."

"Bye." He got up and left.

"What did he want?" Mike asked sitting down next to Michelle.

"Just to see how I was doing."

The next morning they were at the doctors. She was hooked the machine.

"The pregnancy is progressing excellently." The doctor said. "Are you ready to know what you're having?"

"I'm ready, are you ready?" Mike asked Michelle.

"Yeah." She said.

"Congratulations you're the parents of two girls." The doctor said.

"Mike it's girls."

"Now I'll have three favorite girls instead of one." He said.

Later that night Michelle went to the store to get some things for the babies. She'd just gotten back. When she opened the door she saw Mike having sex with Layla on the couch.

"What the hell is this!" Mike got off of Layla.

"Michelle." Layla got up and dressed without a word. She left.

"I thought we were passed this."

"Let me explain."

"You bastard." She smacked on in the face. He held his cheek angrily looking at her. He grabbed her by her throat holding her in place against the wall. "Mike I'm sorry." "Please don't hurt the babies, please."

"I'm not gonna hurt them." He backhanded her as hard as he could, holding her firmly making sure you didn't fall down. "You don't ever hit me!" "Who the fuck do you think you are!" He backhanded her two more times. Blood was pouring out of her nose. Mike threw her a pillow and blanket slamming the bedroom door behind him.

She didn't bother to clean herself up. She waited a few minutes then left. She went to John's room and knocked his door. When he answered it and saw the blood coming out of her nose he was horrified.

"Oh my god, come here." He hugged her. She started to sob. "It's ok, it's ok, you're safe now." After she calmed he took her into the bathroom and started cleaning her up. "What happened?"

"I went to the store." "When I came back I caught Mike and Layla together." "After she left I smacked him." "He grabbed me by the throat and smacked me three times."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No he didn't touch my stomach." "I'm sorry for coming here I just didn't wanna stay there."

"It's ok." "I'm glad you came here." "Thank god you're all ok."

"Can I stay here tonight I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't." "I'll take the couch."

"This is your room."

"So, you're pregnant you need to be as comfortable as possible."

Michelle was sitting in bed. John gave her a t-shirt and sweatpants to wear. John came in and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks for the clothes." She said.

"You're welcome."

"I should've listened to you I'm an idiot."

"No you're not."

"I've decided it's over, I'm not going back to him."

"Good." "You don't need him." "You're gonna find someone who's gonna treat you like the wonderful person you are."

"John, you're so sweet." Tears came down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just haven't had anyone say anything that nice to me for a long time." She leaned forward and kissed him. It surprised him. He kissed her back after a few seconds. She wrapped arms around his neck pulling him on top of her as she laid down. After a few more seconds John broke the kiss.

"We can't Shell." He sat up.

"It's ok, I want to."

"Michelle-

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, I'd really like to to be honest." "Now's not the right time."

"Why?"

"You're upset and vulnerable." "I can't take advantage of that."

"That's why I want to, you're sweet and kind and you care about my feelings."

"I'm sorry, I can't." He got up.

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle woke up the next day. She thought it was so nice of John to let her stay the night. Now she had to decide what she was going to do. Since she was leaving Mike she had nowhere to go. She knew one thing for sure. She wasn't ever going back to him. She changed into her clothes and went out into the living room. John was sitting on the couch.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She said sitting down next to him. "John about what happened between us last night-

"Don't even worry about it Shell."

"It was still wrong of me to do."

"It's fine."

"Not to say that I didn't like it, because I did." "I think you're right though, now isn't the right time."

"I'm glad we agree."

"Well I have to figure out how I'm gonna get my stuff."

"Michelle, I think you should tell Randy about this."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's humiliating enough that you know."

"He's your family, he should know about this."

"He'll be mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"I kept it from him and when he asked me about it, I lied."

"He won't be mad at you." "I'll go with you if you want."

"Ok." "Can we eat something first, I'm starving."

"Yeah."

After they had breakfast they went to Randy's room. John knocked on the door.

"I changed my mind I can't do this." She turned to walk away.

"Yes you can." John said turning her back around. Randy answered the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Randy said.

"Randy, Michelle needs to talk to you." They went in. Michelle and Randy sat on the couch. John just stood there.

"What's wrong Michelle?"

"I'm leaving Mike." She said.

"What happened?"

"Please don't get mad at me."

"I won't be mad at you." "Just tell me."

"Mike's been beating me for the past year." She said with tears in her eyes. "He did it again last night when I caught him with Layla."

"Come here." They hugged. "Oh god, did he hurt the babies?"

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah John kept me safe last night." "I stayed in his room."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought he would change." "Are you mad at me?"

"No, but you should've told me."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Randy." "I work for Mike so now I don't have a job." "I have nowhere to live and two babies on the way."

"You can stay with me and Sam in St. Louis."

"No I don't wanna drag Sam and Alanna into this."

"She can stay with me." John said. "I have a couple guestrooms."

"I couldn't do that John."

"I insist."

"For the time being we're gonna be on the road, I don't want you to be alone." Randy said.

"I can change all my rooms to two bedrooms." John said.

"That's a good idea." Randy looked at Michelle. "Does Mike have autograph signing today?"

"Yeah." Michelle said.

"That's when we'll get your stuff."

They went and got Michelle's stuff at two' o clock. He'd been calling her all day. She wrote him a note and left the ring on top of it. It read.

Dear Mike,

I can't take your abusive behavior anymore. I no longer work for you, I quit. It's over between us. Leave me alone. – Michelle

Later that night Michelle, Randy and John were at the arena hanging out in Randy's locker room.

"Shell, I've been thinking about your job situation." John said. "How'd you to be my personal assistant?"

"Ok." She looked at Randy. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." She went into the bathroom. Randy picked up her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Nothing I wanna get you involved in." He was texting.

Mike got a text on his phone it read.

Can we talk after the show? – Michelle

Mike was a little confused that Michelle would ask to meet him in an empty parking lot. He was waiting for her in his car. Suddenly his door opened. Randy grabbed him out of the car and punched him in the stomach.

"You like hitting Michelle you sick bastard!" "Let's see how you like it motherfucker!" He punched him in the nose. Mike fell to the ground. Blood poured out of his nose. Randy let him get to his hands and knees. "Come on Mike, get up!" He kicked him in the ribs as hard as he could. "Show me what a big tough bad ass you are!" He kicked him the ribs again. He stood Mike up holding by the back of the neck. "Oh since I'm not pregnant and defenseless you can't do shit?!" He threw Mike into Mike's car windshield shattering it. He waited for Mike to get to his hands and knees again. Then he kicked him in the head. Leaving him bloody and unconscious as he walked away.

The next morning Randy was awakened by a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw two police officers standing there.

"Randal Orton." One of them asked.

"Randy." "Yeah."

"Mr. Orton you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Michael Mizanin." They cuffed him and took him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle woke up. She went out into the living room. John was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." "Sleep ok?"

"Like a baby."

"Good."

"Was Randy busy today?"

"Not that I know of." "Why?"

"I've been trying to call him and he's not answering his phone."

"Huh." "John, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay with you, giving me a job." "It means a lot to me."

"I'm happy to help you."

"I promise I'll be out of your house before the babies are born."

"There's no need to rush Shell." "The main thing I'm worried about is your safety." "If we need to we'll convert one of my guestrooms into a nursery." "I'll help you with the babies."

"Why couldn't I have dated you instead of Mike?"

"Well at the time I was kind of married."

"Oh yeah."

"One of the biggest mistakes I ever made."

"In certain ways making mistakes makes you better."

"How so?"

"Well I'm sure you made a lot of mistakes in your life, but if you hadn't of made them you probably wouldn't be the wonderful man you are now." John smiled at her. She smiled back. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Michelle it's Sam." "Randy's in jail."

"Jail for what?"

"He beat the shit out of Mike last night."

"What?"

"Mike's in the hospital, he's charging Randy with attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?"

"He could get twenty years."

"What?"

"I need you to go down to the jail and bail Randy out." "I've already wired the money to your account."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. "No, oh no." She started to cry. "Randy's in jail John." "It's all my fault."

"What did he do?"

"He kicked Mike's ass." "Mike's charging him with attempted murder."

"What?"

"I have to bail Randy out of jail."

"I'm coming with you."

They went down to the police station and gave them the money. Randy came out twenty minutes later. Michelle hugged him.

"Randy, why did you do this?" She asked.

"He deserved it."

"Now because of me you could go to prison."

"I don't care, you're family."

"What about Alanna and Sam they're your family to?"

"I'm gonna beat this Michelle don't worry."

"This is all my fault."

"No it's all that bastard Mike's fault."

"I should've never told you."

"Michelle listen to me, you did absolutely nothing wrong." "Don't blame yourself." "I'm your big brother it's my job to protect you."

"Tell your lawyer I'll testify or make a statement or whatever."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do." "What ever it takes to get you out of this."

"Let's get outta here."

"Ok." Randy looked at John.

"What's up John?"

"Hey Randy." He said.

After giving Randy a ride back to the hotel, she left again. She went to the hospital. She walked into Mike's room. He had bruises all over his face. His left arm was in a cast. He looked and saw Michelle.

"Hi." He said.

"Mike, I need you to drop these charges."

"No."

"You owe me at least that much."

"Your lunatic brother tried to kill me."

"He wasn't trying to kill you." "Think about Sam and Alanna, you know how much they mean to him."

"That's to bad."

"Mike please, I'm begging you." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Come back to me."

"What?"

"You said you'd do anything." "You take me back and I'll drop the charges."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you Michelle, you know I do." "So what do you say?" "Are you taking me back?"


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle just stood there. She didn't know what to do. Mike just said if Michelle agreed to get back together with him he would drop the charges.

"Isn't there anything else I can do?" She asked.

"No." "It's that or say buh bye big brother." "I know you don't want that."

"How can you say you love me then put me in this position?"

"I know it was him who convinced you to break up with me in the first place."

"No it wasn't."

"Who was it then, John?"

"It was because I caught you cheating on me, then you hit me while I'm carrying your babies."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I supposed you didn't mean to fuck Layla either?"

"She doesn't mean anything." "We're gonna be a family Michelle." "You don't wanna split that up do you?" "You don't want our kids going and seeing uncle Randy every visitors day do you?" "I know I don't show enough but I do love you."

"Ok, fine whatever just drop the charges."

"So you're taking me back?"

"As long as you keep your word yes." "Listen to me Michael, this is the last and I mean last chance you're getting." "If you hit me one more time or I catch you cheating I'm leaving and never coming back."

"I got it." "There's one more part of the deal though."

"What?"

"No one knows we had this conversation."

"Fine."

"No one Michelle."

"Fine I said!"

"Ok I'm gonna call the police station right now." Mike called and had the charges dropped. "There it's done."

"When can you leave the hospital?"

"Not for a couple more days."

"I'm gonna go on the road then."

"Alright."

"I work for John now."

"That's fine." "After I get outta here we're gonna go home." "You can handle everything for John from there right?"

"Yeah."

"You look a little grumpy." "You should go back to the hotel and take a nap."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"Come here."

"What?"

"I want a kiss goodbye." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

As she walked down the hall she broke into tears.

A few hours later they were in the next state. They were at the arena. Michelle had been trying to figure out how she was going to tell Randy that she took Mike back. She couldn't tell him the truth. She knocked on his locker room door.

"It's open." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." She sat next to him on the couch.

"Mike dropped the charges."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." She said trying to sound happy. They hugged. "Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I went and saw Mike earlier today." "I'm gonna give him one more chance."

"What?"

"Well we talked and I decided for the sake of the babies we should try again."

"Michelle you can't do this."

"It'll be ok."

"What ever he said to convince you to take him back he's lying."

"I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't." "You're putting yourself and your babies in danger."

"Everything will be fine."

"No it won't." "I don't believe this." He stood up.

"Randy."

"I'm going for a walk." He left. Michelle started to cry.

She went to John's locker room. The door was open.

"Hey, can I come in." She asked.

"Sure." She went in. "I heard Mike dropped the charges."

"Yeah, Randy just told me."

"Are you ok?"

"No Randy's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I'm going back to Mike."

"You're going back to Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We talked everything's ok now."

"Ok?" "This is not ok."

"It's not gonna be like it was."

"He's lying."

"So now you're mad at me to?"

"No, I'm not mad I'm worried." "I really care about you Michelle." "I don't wanna see anything happened to you or your babies."

"We'll all be fine." "Really."

"Really?" "I don't think so." "You don't need Mike, you don't." "He doesn't deserve you."

"He's far from the perfect boyfriend but we're gonna be a family." John cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him. It was a slow kiss. When it broke they looked at each other.

"Please, don't go back to him Shell." "I'd never treat you the way he does."

"I know you wouldn't John." "I like you but I can't be with you."

"Yes you can." They kissed again. She broke it.

"You don't understand." "I don't have- I gotta go." She let him go.

"Michelle wait."

"I'm sorry." She left.

**I probably won't update tomorrow because it's my birthday and I'm gonna be busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Michelle and Mike had been back together for two months. Michelle was miserable. It had just been her and Mike at home for the last two months. Mike hadn't hit her but the verbal abuse was still a constant. Especially since he was covering from his broken arm. He made her do everything for him. It was like she was in her own personal hell. Randy was still mad at her for taking Mike back. She and Randy barely spoke anymore. Then there was the whole John situation. Michelle could see herself being very happy with John but knew they could never be. She missed him. On top of all that she was seven months pregnant. She was glad Mike was going back to work. It least she would get some time away from him. After they checked into the hotel Mike went to an autograph signing. She decided to go visit Randy. She knocked on his door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Has he been hitting you?"

"No."

"I'll never understand why you took him back."

"I didn't come here to talk about Mike."

"Why are you here then?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, Randy."

"I just don't get it." "Why?"

"I just felt like he deserved another chance."

"Another chance to what?" "Kill you?"

"Randy lis-

"Or maybe he'll wait for the kids and kill one of them."

"Stop."

"Michelle you know, I thought you were smarter then this." "When he does it again I'm not helping you this time."

"Randy you don't." "I don't wanna hear this." He went back inside and shut the door.

Later that night Michelle and Mike were at the arena. They were in Mike's locker room.

"Michelle go get me some coffee." Mike said.

"I'm tired Mike." "Can't you go get it?"

"Jesus, ever since you got pregnant you've been so lazy."

"Mike, my feet are swollen, I'm tired, my back hurts-

"Blah, blah, blah." "Just get your fat ass up and go get me some coffee!"

"Fine." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

As she was in catering she fought to hold back her tears. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi John." She said.

"Shell what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did that son of a bitch hit you?"

"No." "It was just something he said."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to get my fat ass up and get him some coffee." "I told him I was tired and asked him to get it." "I'm all uncomfortable from being pregnant and he doesn't care."

"Michelle you need to get out."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because…She started to cry.

"Hey come here." They hugged. "It's ok." "Don't cry." He looked at her wiping a tear away with his thumb. "You're not fat, to me you've never been more beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. He kissed her back. As they were kissing Mike came around the corner.

"What the hell is this!" Mike shouted. They broke the kiss.

"Mike." Michelle said terrified.

"You bitch." He started walking towards her. John put her behind him. "Get out of the way Cena."

"You're not touching her, asshole."

"Where the hell do get off kissing my girlfriend?"

"Like you care, you don't give a damn about her."

"I love her." "She loves me to, don't you Michelle?" She stood there for a few seconds. "Michelle?"

"No Mike, I don't love you." She said.

"What?"

"You and I both know the only reason I'm with you, is because that was the only way you'd drop the charges against Randy." "I'm sick of living this lie." John looked at Michelle.

"Wait, what?" He looked at Mike. "You black-hearted bastard." John started to walk towards Mike. Mike took off.

"John."

"What's wrong?" He turned back around. She was clutching her stomach.

"John, my stomach it hurts."

"I'm gonna call 911."

Michelle was rushed to the hospital. When she woke up it was morning. John was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey Shell." He said. "Randy's here to he went to get coffee."

"What's wrong, tell me."

"You lost one of the twins." "The other one's gonna be just fine though."

"I lost one of my babies?" She started to cry. John hugged her.

"Shell it's ok." "Everything's gonna be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Two months had passed. Mike had disappeared. No one could find him anywhere. Michelle had moved in with John so she would have somewhere to live. She hoped Mike would never come back. The loss of one of the twins really hurt her but she was grateful the other one was ok. John insisted for the last two months of her pregnancy she stayed at home. He didn't want her taking any changes. She was due any day. John just walked in the door. He put his bag down.

"Shell?" He called. He looked around downstairs. He went upstairs to her room. He looked in. She was asleep. He smiled. She lifted up her head.

"Hey."

"Hey." "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok." "I needed to get up anyway." She sat up.

"How do you feel?" He asked coming in and sitting on the bed.

"I'm ready for the baby to come."

"She will soon."

"I know."

"She'll be as beautiful as her mom."

"Thank you." "I promise after the baby's born I'll start looking for a new place as soon as possible."

"You know that you and the baby are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"I know I just don't wanna impose."

"It's no imposition at all."

"I don't know what I'd do without you John, really."

"I was thinking maybe after the baby comes, when you feel up to it, we could go out to dinner."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Good."

"I think you deserve this right now though." She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. Her cell phone started to ring. She laughed against his lips. "Sorry." They broke the kiss. "Hello?"

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"His timing sucks." John whispered. Michelle laughed.

"Michelle are you listening?" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said how are you?"

"I'm doing ok." "Just waiting for the baby to come."

"I know how you feel." "I remember when it was almost time for Sam to go into labor." "I was so anxious."

"I'm a little nervous about it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." "Call me when you have her."

"I will."

"I can't wait to meet my niece."

"I can't wait for you to meet her either."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"Want me to make some dinner?" John asked.

"Sure." "I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." John got up. He started going down the stairs. His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's up John?" Randy said.

"Not much I'm about to start making dinner for me and Shell."

"I'm glad you're taking care of her."

"Well she needs that now more then ever."

"John, I know you like her."

"Yeah I do, a lot."

"I know she likes you to."

"When she's ready I wanna start dating her."

"Does she know that?"

"Not yet." "I care about her a lot."

"I know."

"I'd never ever treat her like Mike did."

"You have my blessing John, I know you'll treat her right."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"I gotta go."

"Ok see ya."

"See ya."

Later that night Michelle went into John's room.

"John wake up." "It's time my water just broke." She said. He jumped out of bed.

"Ok let's go."

Michelle was in labor for three hours. John was with her the whole time. When she woke up it was morning.

"Hey I was wondering when you were gonna get up." John said. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your daughter." He came in a few seconds later wheeling in the baby. He handed to Michelle.

"Hi sweetie." "You need a name." "How about Bailey?"

"I like that, it's cute."

"Me to." "Bailey Renee Orton." "Wanna hold her John?"

"Sure." She handed her to him. Hi Bailey I'm your, uh absolutely nothing technically but you can call me John." "You have yourself a great mommy."


	11. Chapter 11

Three months had passed. There was still no sign of Mike anywhere. Michelle was finally happy again. Having Bailey in her life made her feel special. She loved that someone depended on her and loved her. Bailey was the most important thing in her life. John converted one of the guestrooms into a nursery. Michelle had been home with Bailey for three months. She was going back on the road tomorrow. John was coming home today. Michelle was making dinner. Bailey was in her playpen. John walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Hi John." "You're just in time dinner's almost ready."

"You didn't have to make dinner."

"It's not all for you, I'm hungry to." Bailey cooed. John went over to the playpen.

"Hi Bailey." He said as he picked her up. She smiled at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Ga." She said.

"Good." "I missed you to." "Come on let's go in the kitchen and see what your mommy's making for dinner." They went into the kitchen. "What are you making Shell?"

"Chicken alfredo."

"Yum." "I was thinking maybe we can find a sitter for Bailey tomorrow night."

"You wanna go out on that date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll ask Randy if he'll watch her."

"Alright."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room. Michelle had Bailey on her lap.

"After your bath mommy's going to bed to, I'm beat." She said.

"I'll give her a bath if you want."

"That's ok you don't have to."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that way you can relax for awhile, watch TV or whatever."

"Thanks."

"No problem." "Come on Bailey let's go take a bath."

It was two o' clock in the morning. John woke up to Bailey crying. He made her a bottle and went into her room.

"It's ok Bailey John's here." "Are you hungry?" John said picking her up and going over to the rocking chair sitting down. He put the bottle in her mouth. "Is that good?" "I figured I'd let your mommy sleep." "Me and your mommy are gonna go out on a date tomorrow." "I hope she has a good time." "I'm gonna tell you a secret, not even your uncle Randy knows this." "I'm in love with your mommy." "I don't know when I should tell her." "I was thinking about doing it tomorrow but it's only our first date, that might to soon." "I wanna take care of you and your mommy." "I know I'm not your daddy but if your real daddy doesn't come back, I'll be your daddy if you want one." He burped her and put her back in her crib.

The next day Michelle met Randy for lunch and took Bailey with her.

"Hi Bailey." Randy said. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, she's growing up fast."

"How are you doing?"

"I couldn't be better."

"That's great."

"Do you have plans after the show tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Can you watch Bailey for a couple hours?"

"Sure."

"Thanks I won't be gone but a couple hours."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"With John?"

"How'd you know?"

"He told me he was gonna ask you on a date."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What else did he say?"

"He really likes you." "I always thought you guys would end up together."

"We're not together."

"Not yet."

"This is only our first date."

"Yeah but you already live together."

"We do not live together, I just happened to live at his house."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not if we were living together we'd we sleeping together, which we're not doing."

"Michelle, yuck I don't wanna think about you and John doing, well that."

"I just said we never have."

"You're my little sister, I'm still in denial about that part of your life." Michelle laughed.

"How do you think Bailey got here?"

"I don't know but she's the one good thing that came out of that relationship."

"I'll drop Bailey off at 8:30."

"Ok."

Later that night Michelle dropped Bailey off to Randy. She and John were at a restaurant.

"You look really beautiful tonight Shell." He said.

"You don't think I look fat?" "I still need to lose a little pregnancy weight."

"What pregnancy weight?" "You look great."

"Thanks you look nice to."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you wanna take me out?"

"I've always thought you were a really good person." "Living in the same house I've gotten to know you more and it's made me more attracted to you then I already was." "The timing's always been off when it comes to us and now that it's not, I'm really enjoying our time together."

"Me to." "I always knew you were a nice guy but I never realized how sweet you were until a couple months ago." "You've taken me and Bailey into your home when you didn't have to." "You're great with her." "Another thing I like about you is you're the complete opposite of Mike."

"That's one person who I'll ever be like in the slightest." "You never have to worry about that."

"I know."

They were back at the hotel riding in the elevator.

"I really had fun tonight." She said.

"Me to." "I'd really like to do this again."

"Ok." The looked at each other and kissed. They kissed until the elevator dinged for Randy's floor. She broke the kiss. "I gotta go."

"Ok." He said giving her one more quick kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed. Michelle and John had been dating for a month. They were both very happy. It had been seven months since anyone had seen or heard from Mike. It didn't matter to Michelle though. As far as she was concerned Bailey didn't need Mike. She already had a good male role model in her life and that was John. Michelle hoped that he would be in there lives for a very long time. It was there last day on the road before Christmas break. Michelle invited John to spend it with and Randy's family. Michelle had Bailey in her hi-chair feeding her baby food.

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun Bailey." She said. "Me, you and John get to spend time with uncle Randy and aunt Sam and Alanna." "Aunt Sam and Alanna can't wait to see you." "I'm glad we're bringing John along." "I hope there's a lot more Christmases for all of us to spend together after this one." There was a knock at the door. "That's probably him now." She went to the door and opened it. John was standing there. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. He went inside. "Where's Bailey?"

"In the kitchen in her hi-chair." "I just got done feeding her dinner." They went into the kitchen. As soon as Bailey saw John she started making happy noises and smiling.

"Hi Bailey."

"What Bailey, do you want John?"

"Can I pick her up?"

"Go ahead." He picked her up.

"Hi, do you miss me today, I missed you."

"Ga." She said.

"Yeah in a few more days Santa's gonna be here, oh boy." "It'll be your first Christmas." "It'll be fun."

An hour later Michelle put Bailey to bed. She and John were sitting on the couch.

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun." John said.

"Yeah." "Are you sure you wouldn't rather to your parents for Christmas?"

"They're going to my brother Dan's."

"Oh."

"Who would've ever thought we'd be spending Christmas together.

"I know." "I'm glad we are though."

"Me to." "I'm really happy Shell, I haven't been this happy in a really long time."

"Neither have I." They kissed.

"I should go we all gotta get up early tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the door." They walked to the door. John opened the door.

"Bye."

"Bye." They kissed. John walked a few steps then came back.

"One more." They kissed.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

The next morning they all got on a plane to Missouri. After checking into a hotel, they went to Randy's house. Sam answered the door.

"Hi Michelle."

"Hi."

"Everyone come in out of the cold." They all went in. John put Bailey's car seat down. "Is she awake?"

"She could be." John said. Sam took the blankets off. Bailey was staring at her.

"Hi Bailey." She took her out of her car seat. "Look at you." "You grew since I last saw you." Randy came down the stairs.

"Hey Michelle." He said.

"Hi." She said. They hugged.

"What's up John?"

"Not much." John said. Randy looked at Bailey.

"Hi Bailey." "You look pretty today." Alanna came out of her room.

"Aunt Michelle." Alanna said. She ran to her. Michelle picked her up.

"Boy, you're getting big." Michelle said.

"I'm four now."

"Geeze you make me feel old." "I still remember the day your daddy told me your mommy was pregnant with you." Randy whispered something in Alanna ear.

"At least your not as old as John."

"Hey." John said looking at Randy. Randy laughed.

They stayed there all day. They were about to leave. Michelle came downstairs.

"Bailey's still sleeping." She said.

"Let her stay here tonight." Randy said.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?"

"Michelle, I have a kid to ya know."

"I know." "Ok." She looked at John. "Ready?"

"Yeah." John said.

They were walking through the lobby of the hotel.

"Wanna come back to my room for awhile?" John asked.

"Sure."

They went back to John's room. They were sitting on the couch.

"You know, other then going to restaurants, this is the first time we've been alone since we've started dating."

"Yeah it is."

"I just hope everything stays this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope we stay happy."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I guess it's just old worries." "I used to be happy with Mike to."

"I know going into a new relationship is a little scary for you, but I'm not Mike, I'll never become Mike, ever I promise."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize I understand." They kissed and laid back on couch. She was on top of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt. They sat up once she got the shirt unbuttoned all the way. She took it off. He took off her shirt. They kissed again. She pulled away. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing, it's just, I haven't had sex in over a year." "I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, it's gonna be our first time together." "I don't wanna disappoint you."

"It won't be disappointing baby." "It'll be great." "It always is, when you love someone as much as I love you."

"What?" "You love me?"

"Yes Michelle, I love you."

"I love you to John." They kissed. John picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, undoing her bra as he did. He undid her jeans. She undid his. She moaned when he slipped inside her and they started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Michelle." He groaned. They kissed. "I love you so much Shell." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you to." They started moving faster. "Oh god, ohhh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Shell." He groaned giving in.

The next morning Michelle woke to John kissing her.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Good morning."

"Merry Christmas." He said handing her a box

"It's only Christmas Eve."

"I know but I don't feel like waiting." "Open it."

"Ok." She opened it. They were diamond earrings. "John, these are beautiful." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two and a half years. Michelle and John's relationship was still going strong. Eight months into there relationship Michelle and Bailey officially moved into John's house. Bailey was getting big. She was almost three years old. She was very smart for her age. A year ago Michelle started an organization for battered women. There were shelters all over the country. She also still worked for John. Michelle and Bailey were at home. Bailey was just getting over a really bad cold. Whenever she was sick Michelle didn't like to take her on the road. They hadn't seen John in a month. Michelle and Bailey were in the kitchen. Michelle was making dinner. Bailey was pushing around a toy shopping cart, with plastic food inside.

"What are you doing Bailey?"

"Shopping mommy."

"What are you buying?"

"Milk, candy, and ed."

"Ed?"

"Yeah ed." "That stuff." She said pointing to the bread.

"Oh." Michelle said laughing. "You mean bread."

"Yeah, for my lonlie sandwiches."

"Oh." The front door opened.

"I'm home." John said.

"Daddy." Bailey said. She ran into the living room. John knelt down. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She shouted excitedly. She hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to." He picked her up. "Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen." He started walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Mommy look daddy's home."

"I see." Michelle said. "Hi."

"Hi." John said. They kissed.

"Daddy, when do I get to go back on the woad?" Bailey asked.

"If mommy says you're feeling better you can." Bailey looked at Michelle.

"Can I mommy?"

"Yes you can." Michelle said.

"Yay."

"Let's all sit down dinner's almost done." They were all sitting down at the table and eating. "Bailey eat some corn."

"No." She gave Michelle a look that sent chills up her spine.

"Bailey don't tell mommy no." John said.

"But I not want corn daddy."

"It's good for you." "Look." He took a bite of his corn. "See?" "Just take one bite for daddy, please."

"Ok." She took a bite.

"Good girl."

A few hours later it was time for Bailey to go to bed. Michelle and John were both in her room.

"Night night mommy." Bailey said.

"Night night." She said. Bailey kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you."

"I love you to."

"Night night daddy."

"Night night." John said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you."

"I love you to."

"Can I have Snowy?"

"Sure." John handed her her favorite white teddy bear.

Michelle was sitting up in bed. John just came in from taking a shower. He got in bed next to her.

"Shell, is something bothering you?"

"Not really, it's just the way Bailey looked at me when she told me no tonight." "Mike used to give me that same look when he was angry." "It gave me the creeps."

"Michelle you don't have to be afraid of Mike anymore, I'll never let anything happened to you or Bailey." "Don't you know that by now?"

"I know that."

"I wanna talk about something I've been thinking about for a long time."

"Ok."

"Bailey's been calling me daddy since she could talk." "I just don't want her to call me daddy anymore, I wanna be her daddy." "I already love her like my own but I wanna adopt her." "I've been researching it." "There are some legal steps we'd have to go through." "We'd have to try to find Mike but he hasn't been heard of in almost three years, I don't think that'll be a problem." Michelle hugged him.

"Ok let's do it."

"Ok."

"Even though you already are her father."

"I'd like to be a father again."

"You wanna have a baby?"

"Yeah." He kissed the side of her neck. "I missed you while I was gone."

"I missed you to." They kissed. He picked her up and put her on his lap facing him. He started kissing her neck. "John." She moaned. They kissed again.

"I love you Shell." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

Three days later they were back on the road. Michelle had Bailey with her and knocked on Randy's locker room door.

"Come on in." He said. They went in.

"Uncle Wandy." She climbed up on the couch and hugged him.

"Hi Bailey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"I stay the night with you tonight?" Randy looked at Michelle.

"John wants to take me out." Michelle said. "Do you mind watching her?"

"Not at all." He said.

After they went out to dinner Michelle and John went back to the hotel. They sat down on the couch.

"I got you something Shell." John said. "Here." He said taking a box out his pocket. She opened it. She gasped when she saw a diamond ring inside. John took her hand and got down on one knee. "Michelle, you and our daughter are the most important things in the world to me." "I've never been happier in my whole life." "I've never loved anyone as much either." "Michelle, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you so much, John."

"I love you to, Shell."


	14. Chapter 14

Michelle and John had been engaged for a month. Everyone was happy when they told them. When Michelle and John went down to file the paperwork so he could adopt Bailey, they learned that other then the thirty day waiting period to locate Mike, something else had to be done before they could officially file the papers. Michelle and John decided to take there families to Las Vegas for the weekend. It was Saturday night. Randy and John were at a bar. Michelle, Sam and the kids were hanging out in Sam's room. Alanna and Bailey were in Alanna's room playing. Michelle and Sam were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"I still can't believe you're engaged." Sam said.

"I know."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." "I love being this happy."

"You deserve it."

"John is the best man I could ask for." "I mean how many men would raise a baby that's not his?" "Not only that, he's gonna adopt her as his own."

"Yeah guys like John and Randy are a rare find these days."

"They sure are." "John wants another baby."

"Aw, he does?"

"Yeah we've been trying for a month."

"Do you think you're pregnant yet?"

"No but I don't mind keeping trying." She said smiling.

"How often do you try?"

"Every chance we get."

"That good huh?"

"Oh god, you have no idea."

"I won't comment on that since I'm sleeping with your brother."

"Yeah I'd rather not hear about that."

"I figured." "Do you want us to watch Bailey for you night?" "John will probably come back a little drunk."

"Let me ask Bailey." "Bailey come out here."

"What mommy?" She said coming out.

"Do you wanna stay with uncle Randy and aunt Sam tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

John and Randy were at the bar drinking and playing pool.

"Randy, do wanna be my best man?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"What does Bailey think about you guys getting married?"

"She's excited."

"I'll bet."

"Pretty soon she's gonna have a brother or sister to play with."

"What?" "Michelle's pregnant?"

"Not yet but she will be really soon."

"I think that's great."

"After this game I think I'm gonna go."

"Ok."

The next day all the families were together. Everyone was dressed nice. Michelle and John told all of them they were going to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Everyone but Michelle was confused when John pulled into a church.

"Son what are you doing?" John Sr. asked.

"Well dad, me and Shell are getting married."

"What?" Everyone but Michelle said.

"Well you guys all know that thing I tried to file the paperwork for?" "I can't do it unless I'm married to Michelle."

"Daddy you marry mommy right now?" Bailey asked.

"Yep right now."

They went in the church. Michelle and John were standing in front of the priest.

"Do you take John to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Michelle said.

"Do you take Michelle to be your wife?"

"I do." John said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

They were all out in the parking lot.

"Congratulations." Sam said hugging Michelle.

"Thanks." Randy hugged John.

"Welcome to the family." He said.

"Thanks." John said.

Two weeks later Michelle, John and Bailey were at home. John had filed the paperwork to adopt Bailey.

"Come on Bailey it's time for a nap." John said.

"No nap."

"Yes nap."

"I not sleepy."

"Yes you are." "Mommy and daddy are gonna take a nap to." John laid her down and kissed her on the cheek. He started walking out of the room.

"Daddy."

"What?" He said turning around.

"Love you."

"I love you to."

John checked on her ten minutes later. She was asleep. John went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Michelle came in a few seconds later wearing a bathrobe.

"Is she asleep?" Michelle asked.

"Out like a light." Michelle took off her robe. John grinned. "You're naked."

"I thought that would save us some time." "I can have you undressed in no time."

"Oh really?" They kissed.

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled against his lips. "Watch." She took off his shirt and jeans and they got in the shower.

Afterwards John when go check on Bailey. He peeked his head in since he only had a towel on. She was still asleep. Michelle was standing in front on the bathroom mirror in her robe. John wrapped his arms around her from be behind.

"Bailey's still sleeping." He kissed the side of her neck. "Wanna go in the bedroom?"

"Let's go." They went in the bedroom. As they were kissing they backed up to the bed. John sat down on the bed pulling Michelle with him. She was straddling him.

"Oh god Shell, I want you." He mumbled against her lips. He pulled the robe off of her shoulders and kissed her acrossed her neck.

"Ohh, John." She moaned. She had her hands on his towel. Suddenly the doorbell rang. They stopped.

"No not right now."

"I'll get rid them." She put the robe back on and kissed him. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs. When she opened the door she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Mike." She said terrified.

"I wanna see Bailey."


	15. Chapter 15

Michelle stood there in shock. What she'd had been afraid would happened for years had happened. Mike was back and he wanted to see Bailey. She knew Mike was the one person who could take all her happiness away.

"Michelle, did you hear me?" Mike asked. "I wanna see Bailey."

"Yes I heard you." "Wait right here." She shut the door. She started to cry as she went upstairs. She went back into the bedroom.

"Shell what's a matter?" John asked.

"Mike's at the door."

"What?"

"He says he wants to see Bailey."

"There's no way in hell that's happening." "Baby come here." They hugged. "Don't cry everything gonna be ok, I promise." They both got dressed and went back downstairs. Michelle and John both went to the door. John opened it. "Get off our property now."

"Stay out of this John." Mike said.

"Like hell I will."

"Imagine my surprise when I get a call from my parents saying you're planning to take custody of Bailey." "I had the papers sent to me." "They state that if the natural father contests the adoption, it can be stopped by a judge." "I'm contesting the adoption."

"Mike why are you doing this?" Michelle asked.

"Bailey's not gonna be raised by him."

"You just wanna do this to hurt Michelle." John said.

"Mommy." Bailey said appearing at the top of the stairs. Michelle and John both looked her. John looked at Michelle. "Keep her upstairs."

"Ok." She started going up the stairs. "Bailey let's go play in your room."

"Ok mommy." She said. They went upstairs. John turned to Mike.

"Look you son of a bitch, I don't know what you're trying to pull here but it's not gonna work." John said. "Why don't you just disappear again and we won't have any problems."

"I'm not trying to pull anything I just wanna see my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes my daughter." He said putting emphasis on the word my.

"She's my daughter Mike, mine."

"No she's not I'm her father, not you."

"Oh you're her father?"

"Yeah."

"Were you there when Michelle gave birth to her?"

"No." "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know who was?" "Me." "Hell, do you even know Bailey's birthday is?"

"April ninth."

"What's her favorite cereal?"

"I don't know."

"Cornflakes." "What's her favorite stuffed animal?"

"What does that-

"Snowy her teddy bear." "What does she like her daddy to sing to her after she has a nightmare?" Mike just stood there. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." "Don't you think a father should know some of these things?"

"I'll learn them."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"It's not up to you I got a lawyer and he says I have a very good chance of stopping this adoption."

"I doubt that when the judge hears your history of abuse towards Michelle."

"That's nothing that can be proven." "I'd never hurt Bailey."

"Bailey is my baby, my little girl and I'll be damned if you're gonna take her away from me." "Biologically you may be her father but I'm her daddy not you." "As far as Michelle and I are concerned, you're nothing more then the anonymous sperm donor."

"Enough." "Are you gonna let me see her or not?"

"See you in court, asshole." He slammed the door in Mike's face and went upstairs. He went to Bailey's room. "We need to talk."

"Bailey stay in here for a few minutes ok?" Michelle said.

"Ok mommy." She said.

They went into there bedroom.

"We need to get a lawyer." John said. "Mike says he has one."

"I don't want Bailey seeing Mike at all you're her father, not Mike."

"He won't see her." "I'm gonna get a lawyer and the judge is going to let me adopt her."

"What if the judge doesn't?" "What if they rule in Mike's favor?" "Then we'll have to tell Bailey that Mike is her real- She started to cry. He hugged her. "Hey, we won't have to ok?"

"Ok."

"We're gonna win."

Three days later they were meeting with there lawyer.

"Unfortunately Mr. Mizanin does have a very good chance of stopping this adoption." The lawyer

"What, he abandoned Bailey for almost three years." John said.

"That's what we can use against him." "Usually though as long as he shows he's a fit parent he could win."

"He used to beat me." Michelle said. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Do you have proof?" The lawyer asked. "Police reports, photographs?"

"No."

"Then that's nothing that can be proven."

It was late at night. There was a really bad storm outside with lightening and thunder. Bailey came running into Michelle and John's room holding Snowy. She went to John's side of the bed.

"Daddy." She said. John opened his eyes. "I scared."

"Of the storm?" She nodded her head yes.

"Me and Snowy sleep with you?"

"Come on." John pulled back the covers so she could get in. When she climbed up in the bed he covered her up. She looked at her bear.

"It ok Snowy." "Daddy keeps us safe."

"Go to sleep ok?"

"Ok." She hugged him. "Night night love you."

"I love you to." Within a few minutes she was asleep. John laid there looking at the little girl he had raised from a baby. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the possibility of losing her.


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed. The hearing was tomorrow. It was really stressing Michelle and John out. They just wanted it to over. Michelle was worried that everything would crumble if Mike was able to stop the adoption. She knew if would create tension between herself and John. It was her biggest fear that if Mike won, eventually it would lead to the end of her marriage. It was early in the morning. Bailey came into the room and climbed up on the bed. Michelle and John were still asleep. Michelle opened her eyes.

"Bailey, why are you awake?" Michelle asked.

"My eyes are open."

"It's still early."

"That ok." "You and daddy stay night night." "I wait."

"Why don't you lay down with mommy?"

"Ok." She ok under the blankets.

"Mommy's gonna close her eyes for a little while." "Then we'll have some breakfast ok?"

"Ok."

They both fell back to sleep. Michelle woke up a few hours later. She looked down at Bailey sleeping peacefully. Bailey was happy and innocence, not a care in the world. Michelle wanted it to stay. She felt John's hand grab hers.

"It'll be ok baby." He said.

"I know." Bailey opened her eyes and looked at John.

"Hi daddy." Bailey said.

"Hi."

"What a matter daddy?"

"Nothing why?"

"You look sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Want a hug?"

"Sure." She hugged him. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"How about after breakfast, we go to Chuck E Cheese?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Ok but you gotta eat all your breakfast."

"Ok."

They spent all day at Chuck E Cheese. Bailey had a blast. John didn't know how there lives would be after today, so he wanted Bailey to have one more good day. When they got home Michelle put Bailey to bed. They went to bed to. Michelle was laying there in the dark. She sighed. John turned on the light.

"I know you're nervous about tomorrow." John said.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just not fair." "Everything was going so well." "Then Mike had to come back."

"Once this is all resolved everything will be back to normal." "No one's gonna break up our family honey." "No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day they were in court. Mike had just sat down on the stand. His lawyer was talking to him.

"Mr. Mizanin, please tell the court why this adoption filed by Mr. Cena should be stopped." She said.

"I've missed three years of my daughter's life." "I want to make for it by spending as much time as I possibly can with her." "I feel that the adoption should be stopped because John Cena is not Bailey's father, I am." "I'm just asking for a chance to be the father I should have been from the beginning."

"No further questions." Michelle and John's lawyer stood up.

"Mr. Mizanin." He said. "You say that you just want a chance to be Bailey's father?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, what has been stopping you from being her father these last three years?"

"Well, I uh,-

"Were you unaware of her birth?"

"No."

"Were you unaware of her residence?"

"Yes."

"You have friends that are close to Mrs. Cena wouldn't it have been easy to ask one of them?"

"I suppose."

"Face it Mr. Mizanin, you abandoned Bailey." "The only reason you're here today is because you don't want Mr. Cena to be her father."

"No, I love Bailey."

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said.

Michelle went up to the stand next. Her lawyer stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Cena, tell us a little bit about Bailey." He said.

"She's smart, caring, beautiful."

"Would you say she's a happy child?"

"The happiest."

"Would you say she favors you or your husband more?"

"She's daddy's little girl."

"What do you think it would do to her if Mr. Cena wasn't her daddy anymore?"

"It would kill her." She said with tears in her eyes. "She loves him more then anything."

"No further questions." Mike's lawyer stood up.

"Mrs. Cena." She said. "Does Bailey know at all of Mike?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because John is her father."

"Well technically he's not." "Biologically Bailey is related to Mr. Mizanin not Mr. Cena."

"That's true."

"So the only person to blame for Bailey not knowing her natural father is you." "You could have told her that Mr. Cena wasn't her father and that Mr. Mizanin was. "Did you do that?"

"No."

"No further questions."

John took the stand his lawyer stood in front of him. He held up a picture of John, Michelle and Bailey.

"Mr. Cena who's in this picture?" He asked

"Me my wife and my daughter."

"You look like a happy family."

"We are."

"In your opinion what kind of mother is your wife?"

"She's a fantastic mother."

"How would you feel if this adoption of Bailey you're attempting got denied?"

"Hurt that's my daughter, I love her." "I need her just like I need my wife, they're a part of me."

"No further questions." Mike's lawyer stood up.

"Mr. Cena you refer to Bailey as your daughter." She said.

"Yes I do."

"When in reality she is not your daughter."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she isn't Mr. Cena." "She is biologically related to Mr. Mizanin."

"DNA doesn't make you a father, just showing up after three years doesn't make you a father." "A father reads his baby girl stories, takes care of her when she's sick, plays with her, protects her from monsters in her closet, comforts her after a nightmare." "I may not be her biological father but where it counts I am her father."

"So you don't think Mr. Mizanin deserves a chance to know Bailey?"

"No."

"Mr. Cena if the situation was reversed would you think you deserved to know Bailey?"

"That's not the issu-

"Yes or no Mr. Cena?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

Two days later the judge had made a decision. They were all back in court.

"After reviewing all your testimonies I've reached a decision." "Mr. Cena seems like a loving and caring father." "However I also believe Mr. Mizanin is a fit parent." "Therefore Mr. Cena your request to adopt Bailey Orton is denied." "Mr. Mizanin shall remain her legal father." Michelle started to cry. "While physical custody will remain with Mrs. Cena, I'm granting Mr. Mizanin joint-custody and weekend visitation." "Court is adjourned."

Michelle ran out of the courtroom. John ran after her.

"Michelle stop." He said. "Stop." She stopped. He hugged her. She was crying.

"No John." "No."

"It's ok we'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry."

"We tried everything we could." "It's ok, ssh, shh."

**I got my tickets for Wrestlemania 29 yesterday.**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three weeks since the hearing. Michelle was still devastated over the judges decision. It went into effect this weekend. Michelle and Mike decided that they should have a meeting earlier in the week with them and Bailey. They were getting ready to leave the hotel.

"Come on Bailey." Michelle said.

"Wait, I say bye to daddy first." She went over to the couch where John was sitting. "Daddy I want a hug." He hugged her.

"I love you, Bailey."

"Love you to daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Daddy ok?"

"I'm fine." Bailey went back over to Michelle.

"Ok mommy, let's go."

"Hang on, I wanna say bye to daddy to." Michelle hugged him. "I know this is hard for you." She whispered in his ear. "It's hard for me to." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Michelle and Bailey drove to a restaurant. Mike was waiting for them. They all sat down.

"Hi Bailey." Mike said.

"Hi." She looked at Michelle. "Mommy who is that?"

"That's the person I said you were going to meet." She said.

"Oh." She looked at Mike. "What your name?"

"Mike." He said.

"Bailey, Mike is your real daddy." Michelle said fighting back tears. Bailey laughed.

"You silly mommy." Bailey said. "He not my daddy."

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes Bailey, I am." Mike said. "It's alright you don't have to call me daddy, you can call me Mike."

"I not want you, I want my daddy." "Mommy I wanna go home now."

"We can't go yet." Michelle said. "See Mike used to be mommy's boyfriend." "He put you in mommy's tummy." "When you were born John, daddy was the one who took care you."

"I just wanna be your friend Bailey, can we do that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Bailey said.

"Bailey." Michelle said. "On Friday you're gonna stay with Mike until Sunday."

"No I not want to."

"You have to."

"I in trouble?"

"No." Mike said. "I just wanna get to know you better." "It's gonna be fun, I have games and toys for you to play with."

"You come to mommy?"

"No mommy can't come." Michelle said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"I be scared mommy."

"Sweetie it's ok." Mike said. "You don't have to be scared." "I'm your daddy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"No!" Bailey shouted. "You not my daddy!" "Mommy I wanna go home."

It was Friday evening Michelle was upstairs packing Bailey's stuff. John was sitting on the couch. The doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. It was Mike.

"Listen Mike." John said. "If you ever." "Ever hurt Bailey in any way, I will kill you."

"She's my daughter John, I'd never her."

"Mommy." "I not wanna go." Bailey said as they were coming down the stairs.

"You don't have a choice." Michelle said. John knelt down.

"Give me a hug." He said. They hugged.

"Daddy please, I not wanna go."

"I know but you have to."

"Mike not my daddy, you are." "I scared."

"It's ok." "Here come here." He went over to a photo album and took out a picture of him and Bailey. "Whenever you feel scared look at this picture ok?"

"Ok."

"Come on." They went back over to the door.

"Love you daddy."

"I love you to." Bailey hugged Michelle.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you to." "You have to go with Mike now."

"Ok."

"Hi Bailey." Mike said.

"Hi Mike."

"Let's go." They left.

John stood with his back to Michelle. She heard him sniffle.

"John are you ok?"

"No Shell I'm not, not at all." He wiped his eyes. "I'm going out." He left.

Mike and Bailey went to a hotel. She fell asleep on the couch clutching the picture John gave her.

**No update tomorrow. I have tickets to Raw and I won't be back till late.**


	18. Chapter 18

Three months had passed. Bailey had warmed up to Mike a little bit but not much. She still him Mike and John daddy. Mike being back in the picture was putting a strain on Michelle and John's marriage. He still loved her but John was pulling away from Michelle. He never talked about how he felt about Mike getting custody of Bailey. Michelle could tell it was tearing him up inside. The more she tried to get him to open up about it, the more he turned away. It was starting to affect other aspects of there marriage. They barely made love anymore. When they did it lacked the passion and lovingness it used to have. Randy was watching Bailey for the night. Michelle wanted to surprise John with a romantic night. She was hoping to put the spark back in there marriage. She had candles lit in the hotel bedroom and she had on John's favorite red silk nightgown. She was propped up on the bed waiting for John. She heard the front door open.

"Hello?" John said. "Shell."

"I'm in the bedroom." He appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Hi."

"Hey." "What's this?"

"I sent Bailey with Randy." "I wanted to be alone with you tonight."

"I'm tired."

"Oh."

"Some other time ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright." He got in the shower. Michelle blew out the candles and turned off the light.

John got in bed next to her. He felt guilty. She was facing away from him.

"Shell, you still awake?" He whispered in her.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "You planned this and I ruined it."

"You're tired, I understand."

"Yeah well, I'm not so tired anymore." He said kissing the back of her neck. "Let me make it up to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." "Come here." She rolled over. They kissed. As they made love it wasn't quite the experience she was hoping for. As was becoming usual they were just going through the motions, no passion, no love. As soon as they were done John rolled over. He used to love to cuddle, she really missed that. "Goodnight."

"I love you John."

"I love you to." Michelle silently cried herself to sleep. She felt like she was losing John.

A few days later it was Bailey's third birthday. It fell on a Friday. John wasn't happy because Mike was taking Bailey on her birthday. Bailey had just woken up from a nap.

"There's the birthday girl." John said.

"Hi daddy."

"You're getting so big."

"I wrestle now?"

"You wanna wrestle?"

"I be like you daddy." Michelle came in the living room.

"You hear that baby?" He asked looking at Michelle.

"What?" Michelle said.

"Bailey wants to be a wrestler."

"You do?" She asked looking at Bailey.

"Uh-huh." Bailey said. "I be just like daddy." "Watch." "You can't see me." She said as she did the hand signal. Michelle and John both laughed.

"That's my girl." John said.

A few hours passed. Bailey and Michelle were sitting on the couch.

"Ok Bailey." Michelle said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's time for your birthday present." Bailey closed her eyes.

"Ok John we're ready."

"Alright." He said walking in the living room carrying a black Collie puppy. He put in Bailey's lap. "Ok Bailey open your eyes." She opened them.

"A doggy!" Bailey said excitedly.

"Happy birthday Bailey." They both said.

"Is it a boy doggy or a girl doggy?"

"It's a girl." John said.

"I name her Cuddles." "Mommy I not wanna go with Mike today." "I wanna stay and play with Cuddles."

"You can play with Cuddles on Sunday." Michelle said.

An hour later Mike showed up. Michelle answered the door.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"Hey Michelle."

"What's that?" She asked noticing something big he was holding.

"A present for Bailey." "Can I come in?"

"I guess." He went in.

"Hi Mike." Bailey said.

"Hi Bailey, happy birthday." Mike said.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy got me a doggy."

"Your mommy and John got you a doggy huh?"

"Yep." "I name her Cuddles." As soon as the dog saw Mike it barked at him.

"Good dog." John whispered.

"Wanna open the present I brought for you?" Mike asked Bailey.

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok." He put it down. "Go ahead and open it." She unwrapped it.

"A dollyhouse."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Ok let's go we're gonna go out to dinner."

"I gotta say bye to mommy and daddy first." She went over to John. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Bailey, happy birthday." John said. "I love you."

"Love you daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. She went over to Michelle. "Bye mommy."

"Bye." Michelle said. "Happy birthday, I love you." She kissed her on the cheek. Mike and Bailey left.

John got up and went into the kitchen. Michelle followed him.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Why couldn't he just pick her up tomorrow?"

"I know." "John we should talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"How you feel."

"I'm going out." He went back into the living room. Michelle followed him again.

"John please don't push me away, I wanna help you."

"I don't need help I'm fine." He put on his jacket and had his hand on the door.

"Do you still love me, John?" He turned around.

"What?" "Of course I do."

"Why don't you say it anymore?"

"What do you mean?" "I say it all the time."

"You used to but ever since this whole situation with Mike, things have changed."

"Nothing's changed."

"Yes it has." "Even our sex life has changed."

"No it hasn't."

"We used to have sex all the time." "We used to be so passionate with each other." "We're not like that anymore." "When we make love now, it's like you don't want to." "I love you, I need a little help here." "Talk to me." John turned back around. "John." She said tearfully.

"I'll see you later." He left. Michelle sat on the couch and cried.

John had been at the bar for three hours. He'd already drank nine beers. A very tall woman with long blonde hair walked up to his table. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Excuse me, you're John Cena right?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"Hi I'm Lucy."

"Hi."

"I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

John woke up the next morning. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. He was in a room he'd never seen before. He lifted up the sheet he was naked.

_"Oh god, oh no."_ He thought. He looked over and saw Lucy sleeping next to him. John had a sudden flashback.

**Flashback**

_John and Lucy were having sex._

_"Oh yes, oh John." She moaned._

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh no." John whispered out loud. "No." _"How can I do this to Michelle?"_ He thought. He got up got dressed and left.

**Raw was awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

John felt terrible. He couldn't believe he cheated on Michelle. He knew it would crush her when he told her what he did. He prayed she would forgive him. He stopped on his way back to the house and bought Michelle a dozen roses. He walked through the front door.

"Michelle?" "Baby, I'm home." He went upstairs. She was still asleep. He put the roses on the end table and took a shower.

When he got out Michelle was still asleep. He decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. He started cooking. About ten minutes later Michelle came downstairs holding the roses. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." John said.

"Hi." "Thanks for the roses."

"You're welcome." "Breakfast is almost done."

"It smells great."

"It's your favorite, pancakes and bacon."

"John, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." Michelle got a vase and filled it with water. She put the flowers in it and sat it on the end table in the living room. She went back into the kitchen. "It's done, sit down." She sat down. He brought her a plate and coffee and sat down.

"You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Michelle took a bite of her food.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." After Michelle was finished she went to get up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna wash my dishes."

"I got it." John took them and washed them.

They went into the living room. John sat down on the couch.

"Shell come here." He said. She sat down next to him. He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I love you Michelle, so much."

"I love you to." She saw guilt in his eyes. "What's wrong John?"

"I did something."

"What?"

"I went to the bar last night." "I was really drunk, a woman who was one of fans came up to me." "We started talking." "Michelle, I slept with her."

"What?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." "Nothing like this will ever happened again." "I promise."

"John, how could you do this to me?" She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you."

"No, you don't."

"Shell." He went to grab her hand. She pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She stood up and faced away from him.

"Michelle-

"No." She said through her tears. She went up the stairs. John followed her. She went into the bedroom getting two suitcases from the closet.

"Shell, what are you doing?"

"Leaving, at least for now." "Bailey and I will be at the Ritz until we go back on the road Monday."

"Michelle please, don't go." She finished packing her suitcase. Then went to Bailey's room and started packing hers. Once she finished packing she was walking down the stairs. "Please talk to me."

"Ha, now you wanna talk?"

"Baby-

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm an asshole."

"Yes you are." Michelle left slamming the door behind her.

The next day she went to pick Bailey up at Mike's hotel. She knocked on the door. Mike answered it.

"Bailey your mommy's here." Mike said. "Jesus you look terrible."

"Thanks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bailey came to the door.

"Hi mommy." She said.

"Hi Bailey."

"Where daddy at?"

"He's at home." Mike knelt down.

"Can I have a hug Bailey?" He asked.

"Ok." She said. They hugged.

"See you next weekend."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye."

The next day they were back on the road. Michelle found a sitter so she could go talk to Randy. She knocked on his hotel room door. He answered.

"Hey." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." They sat down on the couch.

"John cheated on me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He did what?"

"He was drunk when he did it."

"That's no excuse."

"I know." "I just, how could he do this." She started to cry.

"Come here." They hugged. "It's ok Michelle, don't cry."

Later that night after the show Randy went to John's room. He knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hey Randy." John said.

"You bastard."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" "Michelle's a wreak." "How the fuck could you do that to her!"

"I didn't mean it."

"Whether you meant it or not it's to late for that."

"I wanna talk to her."

"That's up to her but for now…Randy punched John in the face knocking him down. "That was for Michelle."

Two days later Michelle went to John's hotel room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi Shell." He said.

"We need to talk." "What happened to your face?" She asked noticing he had a black eye.

"It's nothing, I walked into a door." "Come on in." She went in. "Where's Bailey?"

"Randy's watching her." "John I've been thinking about things these last couple days." "I've decided that…Her voice cracked and she got tears in her eyes. "I've decided that, I want a divorce." She said tearfully.

"What, Shell, no."

"I can't be with you anymore."

"Michelle what I did, is just a one time thing I swear."

"I'm sorry John I can't."

"Michelle, I love you, please baby don't do this."

"I'll make sure you get to see Bailey." "I can't trust you anymore." "You'll get the papers soon."

"Shell." He put his hand on her cheek.

"John don't." She took his hand away.

"I love you, please."

"I wish I could believe you." She left.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a month since Michelle filed for divorce. She was devastated and heartbroken. She never thought John would hurt her. It didn't feel real to her. It felt like a nightmare. She stopped working for John and started working for Randy. She and Bailey moved to a luxury apartment complex in Missouri. Bailey was having a really hard time adjusting. She missed John a lot. Michelle made sure John got to see her everyday possible. It was late at night. Michelle and Bailey were at home. Bailey was standing by the side of the bed Michelle was sleeping on.

"Mommy wake up." Bailey said. Michelle opened her eyes.

"What's a matter?"

"I have a scary dream." "I need daddy."

"Daddy's not here sweetheart."

"I want him, I scared."

"You'll see him tomorrow."

"I want daddy now mommy." She started to cry.

"Bailey, don't cry."

"I want my daddy." Michelle sat up in bed.

"Come here." She picked Bailey up and put her on the bed. "I can try to call daddy."

"Ok."

"He's probably sleeping though, it's late." She picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"John, Bailey had a bad dream she wants to talk to."

"Put her on." She handed Bailey the phone.

"Daddy I have a scary dream." Bailey said.

"It's ok." "Wanna sing Twinkle Twinkle?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Let's sing it."

They both started to sing. "Twinkle, Twinkle little star." "How I wonder what you are, up above the world so high." "Like a diamond in the sky." "Twinkle, Twinkle little star." "How I wonder what you are."

"Feel better now?" John asked.

"A little." "I want you to be here."

"I know, you'll see me tomorrow."

"You can't keep me safe tonight."

"Mommy can keep you safe just like me." "If you're still scared sleep in there with her tonight."

"Ok." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "See you tomorrow."

"Love you daddy."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Bailey looked at Michelle. "Mommy I sleep with you?"

"Yeah." They both laid down in bed.

"Mommy why we not live with daddy anymore?"

"Mommy and daddy don't get along anymore."

"Why?"

"Grown-up reasons."

"Daddy still love me?"

"Of course daddy still loves you and so do I." "Daddy's always gonna love you whether we're together or not."

"I sad mommy."

"I know." "It's ok to be sad." "Mommy's sad to."

"Is daddy sad?"

"Probably." "Go to sleep."

"Ok."

"I love you Bailey."

"Love you mommy." Bailey shut her eyes. Michelle kissed her on the forehead.

The next day Michelle took Bailey to John's hotel. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Daddy." Bailey said.

"Hi." John picked her up.

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Shell wait." "Can we talk for a minute?"

"John."

"Just for a second."

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. They all went inside.

"Bailey go play in your room for a minute." She went in her room.

"What do you want John?"

"I miss you."

"Bye John."

"Michelle."

"John don't you get it?" "It's over."

"This is killing me."

"Killing you?" "You broke my heart." "Do you know how much it hurt, when Bailey came to me last night saying, I want daddy, I need daddy and me telling her you weren't there?" "She asked me if you still loved her."

"Of course I do."

"I told her that."

"Shell, I swear to you if just give me one me chan-

"No." She turned to leave. John turned her back around.

"Baby." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Tears flowed down her cheeks. After a few seconds she pushed him away.

"Stop." She said tearfully.

"I love you Michelle."

"Sleeping with one of your fans is a funny way of showing it."

"She doesn't mean anything to me." "Look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore."

"I still love you that's one of the reasons this hurts so bad." "No matter how much I still love you, I can't be with you, if I can't trust you anymore." "Plus I still doubt you love me."

"What do I have to do to prove that?"

"Even before you cheated I felt like you didn't love me."

"Wanna know what was bothering me?"

"Why?" "It doesn't matter now."

"When Mike came back and got custody of Bailey it crushed me." "I didn't wanna deal with how I felt about it, so I shut you out when you asked me to talk." "Watching her go with him every weekend just hurt so bad." "He doesn't deserve to be in her life." "I was angry and frustrated, I took it out on you." "I'm so sorry." "I think that's why I did what I did."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know."

"It's to late now." "I'll be back in a few hours." She left.

She cried as she drove home. As she pulled into the parking lot she saw half a dozen news vans. When she got out of the car she got swarmed by reporters.

"Mrs. Cena, did you know of your husband's affair?" One reporter asked.

"No comment." She said.

"Do you know of Miss Riser's pregnancy?" Another reporter asked.

"What?"

"Lucy Riser claims she's pregnant with your husband's child."

"What?" "No comment." She ran for her apartment. They followed her.

"Mrs. Cena can you give us a statement?"

"Get away from me."

"Mrs. Cena just answer one question please." She went into her apartment slamming the door.

She took out her cell phone and called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got back to the apartment and there were reporters everywhere." "They asked me if I knew of your affair or if I knew of Lucy Riser's pregnancy."

"What?" "Pregnancy?"

"Yes and they said she says it's yours."

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." "Let me call around and find more details." "Don't talk to anyone."

"I'm not planning on it."

A few days had passed Lucy Riser was six weeks pregnant and claimed the baby was John's. A paternity test was being done when the baby was born. Michelle and John were both being bombarded by the media. Especially went they found out Michelle and John were in the middle of a divorce. It was Sunday night. Michelle went to Mike's hotel to pick Bailey up. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Bailey's sleeping." "Wanna come in till she wakes up?"

"Alright." She went in.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"If you need to talk you can talk to me."

"Thanks but I'm fine." They sat down on the couch.

A commercial for Entertainment Tonight came on.

"Join us tonight for our top story." The announcer said. "As we interview Lucy Riser and she tells us about when had sex with John Cena and the baby she's now carrying which she claims to be his." They showed a picture of her.

Mike grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"So that's her?" Michelle said. "She's beautiful." "She looks younger then me to."

"Are you ok?" She nodded her head yes but had tears in the corners of her eyes. She started to cry. "Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok, it's alright." "Don't cry Michelle."

"It just gets worse and worse." She said through her tears.

"I know."

"I don't know what to do, Mike."

"Everything's gonna be ok." "Want some water?"

"Yeah." He got up and brought back and glass of water and Kleenexes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She took a drink and sat it down. She wiped her eyes with the Kleenexes. "There's those beautiful eyes."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I've always thought that." She kissed him. When she pulled away they looked at each other. They kissed. They stood up and went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. They laid down on the bed. "Oh Michelle." He mumbled against her lips. He started kissing her neck.

"Oh Mike." She moaned.


	21. Chapter 21

Michelle woke up the next morning. She couldn't believe she'd slept with Mike. That was something she never thought she'd do again. She knew she had to get out of there before Bailey woke up. She opened her eyes. Mike wasn't next to her. She could smell food cooking. She got dressed and went into the living room. Bailey was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi mommy." Bailey said.

"Hi Bailey."

"Have a nice nap?"

"What?" Mike turned away from the stove.

"I told Bailey how you came to pick her up last night and you were really tired, so I let you take a nap in my bed and I slept on the couch." Mike said.

"Oh right." "Yeah I had a really good nap."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Since when do you cook?"

"I learned last year." "I made your favorite." "Pancakes and bacon."

"You remembered?"

"Yep."

"I'm surprised."

"Come on, sit down."

"Alright." She sat down next to Bailey. Mike brought her and Bailey food. Then brought Michelle coffee.

"Milk and sugar right?"

"Yes thank you."

After they ate Michelle and Bailey were getting ready to leave.

"Bailey can I have a hug?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." He knelt down they hugged.

"I had fun this weekend."

"Me to."

"I love you."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye." He stood up and looked at Michelle. "Bye Michelle."

"Bye Mike."

Michelle and Bailey left they walked down the hall and got into the elevator. Michelle got a text message. She checked it. It read.

Last night was amazing. – Mike

Michelle didn't respond.

A week later Michelle and Bailey went to Randy's house. Michelle rang the doorbell. Sam answered.

"Hi Michelle come on in." Sam said. They went in. "Hi Bailey."

"Hi aunt Sam." "Where uncle Wandy?"

"He went to the gym." "He should be back soon." "Wanna play with Alanna?"

"Yeah."

"She's upstairs in her room."

"Mommy will you take me upstairs?"

"Yeah." Michelle said. She took Alanna upstairs.

She came back down and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"How are you doing Michelle?" Sam asked.

"I'm a mess Sam."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Not only did John cheat on me, I'm humiliated." "The whole world knows." "The fact that she might be having his baby…hurts me so bad." She started to cry. Sam hugged her.

"Don't cry."

"I don't wanna cry." "That's all I ever do anymore." "It's not fair, I wanted to have John's baby." "I loved him." "I still love him."

"I know."

"I made things worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise me you won't tell Randy."

"I promise I won't."

"Last week, I had sex with Mike."

"You had sex with Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Michelle, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know." "He was just there and it just happened."

"You're not getting back with him are you?"

"No, absolutely not." "Sleeping with him didn't mean anything to me."

"Good."

"It meant something to him." I'm going to have to tell him nothing's gonna happened between us."

"How are you gonna- The front door opened. Randy walked in.

"Hey guys." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Michelle said.

The next night everyone was at Raw. It was in Cleveland, Ohio. John was in catering. He was getting a water. When he turned around he saw Mike.

"What are you doing here?" John said. "You don't work here anymore."

"I always get backstage passes when you guys come to Cleveland."

"What do you want?"

"To thank you."

"What?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten to remember how good Michelle is in bed."

"You're a liar."

"Oh am I?"

"Michelle would never sleep with you again."

"She did, it was fantastic."

"Go to hell." Mike walked away.

Michelle found Mike walking down the hall.

"Mike." She said. He turned around.

"Hey." He said smiling. "Wanna go to dinner tonight?"'

"No." "Mike last week was a big mistake." "It should've never happened."

"I was hoping that we could start over again."

"I know but I can't, I'm sorry."

"If this is about how I was before it won't be like that this time."

"It's about me." "I need to be alone right now." "I hope you understand." She walked away.

Michelle was walking back to Randy's locker room.

"Shell." She heard from behind her. She knew it was John.

"Leave me alone John."

"Did you sleep with Mike?" Michelle stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"How could you?"'

"What's it to you?"

"After what he did to you, you could sleep with him again?"

"It's none of your business what I do anymore."

"I'm still your husband."

"Not for long."

"I can't believe you." "How could you do that?"

"Maybe if I wasn't embarrassed and humiliated it wouldn't have happened." "Maybe if you knew how to keep it in your pants and not fuck one of your fans and possibly impregnate them, it wouldn't have happened."

"This from someone who obviously can't keep her legs closed no matter who the person is."

"Yes I had sex with Mike but at least I didn't throw my family away for some random woman in a bar." "I loved you." She said tearfully. "I would've done anything for you."

"I didn't throw you guys away."

"Yes you did." "If you would've just talked to me this all could have been avoided."

"So you just turned to Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun being a punching bag again."

"You bastard!" She smacked him in the face. "I wish I'd never married you!"

"Yeah, well marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever made!"

"Go to hell John." She started walking away.

"Just go find Mike, I'm sure he'll make you feel better!"

"I'm sure he would."

**I put up pictures from when I went to Raw if you want the link let me know. I'm also putting up a poll, so vote.**


	22. Chapter 22

Three years had passed. John turned out not to be the father of Lucy Riser's baby. Michelle and John had been divorced for three years. Michelle hadn't dated since then. After her divorce she decided she wasn't going to date any more wrestlers. Since that's what she was around the majority of the time, it was very difficult to meet someone. Mike had tried a lot over the years to ask Michelle out. She always turned him down. Even though Michelle and John saw each other a lot they barely spoke. Michelle had never forgiven John for the fight they had in the hallway of the arena three years ago. She wished that Bailey and John weren't so close. Seeing her ex-husband all the time wasn't something she liked. She always put on a happy face for Bailey though. She knew John was going to be around whether she wanted him to be or not. Bailey was now a beautiful six year old girl. She now had two daddies John and Mike. To her John was still her first daddy. She still called only John daddy, Mike was still just Mike. She loved Mike the same way she loved John. Michelle was waiting for Mike to bring Bailey back home. Cuddles started barking. A few seconds later the door opened Bailey and Mike walked in. Cuddles tail started to wag.

"Hi Cuddles." Bailey bent down and petted her. "Did you miss me?" "Who's a good girl?" She stood back up. "Mommy." She said running over to the couch. They hugged.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

"Mike took me out for ice cream."

"Bailey I gotta go." Mike said.

"Ok." Bailey and Mike hugged.

"I'll see you next weekend."

"Ok."

"Be a good girl."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to Mike."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Michelle can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Michelle said. She turned to Bailey. "Go put your stuff away." Bailey went upstairs. She turned back to Mike. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"What are you doing later this week?"

"I'm gonna be on the road."

"Maybe I can come to one of the cities and we can go out to dinner?"

"Mike please stop asking me out."

"Michelle I think we be really good together again."

"Mike I know you still feel something for me, but I feel absolutely nothing for you." "I'm sorry but that's just how I feel."

"I understand."

"I really am sorry."

"It's ok." He left.

The next evening Michelle and Bailey were at the arena. Michelle and Bailey had just walked into Randy's locker room.

"Hey guys." Randy said.

"Hi uncle Randy." Bailey said.

"Hey you, come here." They hugged. "Did you have fun with Mike this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Mommy I wanna go see daddy." Those were six words Michelle dreaded hearing. Seeing John was her least favorite thing. As usual she put on a happy front for Bailey.

"Ok let's go."

They went to John's locker room. Michelle knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Daddy." Bailey said. They hugged.

"There's my girl." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Hey Shell."

"Hi." She said. You could feel the tension and awkwardness between them. "Mommy's gonna go now Bailey."

"Ok mommy." Bailey said.

An hour later Michelle's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mommy can I spend the night with daddy please?" Bailey said.

"Ok."

"Daddy says he'll bring me back to your room tomorrow night."

"Ok." "Have fun." "I love you."

"I love you to mommy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Michelle was sitting in her room. She heard a knock on the door. She answered it. John was holding Bailey she was sleeping.

"She fell asleep on the couch." John whispered. "Can I put her in bed?" Michelle moved so he could come in. He took Bailey to her room. He laid her down covered her up and kissed her on the cheek. He went back out into the living room. "She's all laid down."

"Ok." She said not looking at him. She could feel him staring at her. She looked at him. "What?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." "Bye."

"Shell, I was just trying to be nice."

"Well Bailey's not awake so I don't have to be nice to you right now." "Get out." He left.

John went back to his room. He went over to his suitcase and took out a picture. He laid down on his bed and looked at it. It was of him, Michelle and Bailey when they were still together. He often thought about the last fight he and Michelle had. When she said he threw his family away he realized she was right. Now there wasn't a day that didn't pass that he wished he had them back.


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed. It was Friday. In a few hours Bailey was going with Mike for the weekend. First she was going to spend time with John. Michelle and Bailey were standing outside John's hotel room. Michelle knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi." "Hi Michelle."

"Hi John." Michelle said. She looked at Bailey. "I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

"Ok." Bailey said.

"Shell wait." John said.

"What?" Michelle said.

"Wanna go to lunch with me and Bailey?"

"I'm really busy today."

"Please come mommy, it'll be fun." Bailey said.

"Do you really want me to come?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Yay."

They went to a restaurant. Michelle ate fast.

"I'll pick you up at the hotel in a few hours Bailey." Michelle said.

"Ok mommy."

"Thanks for lunch John."

"You're welcome." Michelle stood up and got some money out of her purse. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for my share of the meal."

"I got it."

"No, that's ok."

"Really I insist."

"I appreciate it but no." She said getting irritated.

"Just let me do this for you."

"I gotta go." She put her money down on the table and looked at Bailey. "Have fun with your daddy."

"I will." Bailey said. Michelle walked away.

A couple hours later Michelle and Bailey were back in there room waiting for Mike to show up. There was a knock at the door. Michelle answered it.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. Bailey came to the door with her stuff.

"Hi Bailey."

"Hi Mike." Bailey said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Bailey hugged Michelle. "Bye mommy."

"Bye." Michelle said. "Be a good girl."

"I will." Michelle kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"See you on Sunday."

"Ok."

It was Sunday. Michelle was getting worried. Mike was supposed to have been back with Bailey two hours ago. It was now eleven o' clock at night. She tried to call Mike's cell phone. She kept getting a recording that his number had been disconnected. She went to the hotel he was staying at and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the front desk asked.

"What room is Mike Mizanin staying in?" The woman typed in a few things.

"Mr. Mizanin checked out Friday morning."

"What?" "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Michelle went back to her hotel hoping they were waiting for her. They weren't. She went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Michelle what's wrong?" He said.

"Mike took Bailey."

"What?"

"I tried calling him and it said his phone was disconnected." "I went to the hotel he was supposed to be staying at and they said he checked out Friday morning."

"Let's go to the police."

"Ok."

"I'll drive." Michelle took out her cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"John."

Michelle and Randy went to the police station. John met them there. After the police filed the report they had the local Cleveland police search Mike's home. The detective just got off the phone with that department. She went back to her desk.

"The local police in Cleveland searched Mr. Mizanin's home." "Everything is gone."

"No." Michelle said. She started to cry.

"We'll issue an Amber Alert for Bailey." "We'll do everything we can." Michelle hugged John.

"No John, not my baby."

"It's ok Shell." He said. "They're gonna find her."


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed. There was no news of Mike or Bailey. They weren't even any leads. Michelle was worried sick. So was John. Michelle called the police department she flied the report with every day and every day they said the same thing. They had nothing. Michelle continued to go out on the road. At every airport she looked for Bailey and Mike. She came up with nothing every time. She'd barely slept over the last two weeks. If she was lucky she got an hour maybe two. She was heading down to the hotel gym where Randy was to give him his schedule. She found him and went over to him.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi Michelle."

"Here's your schedule." She handed it to him. Randy noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"I got about an hour or so last night."

"Michelle you have to sleep."

"I'll sleep when Bailey's home." "I gotta go." "I have to confirm your appearance at that shopping center next week."

"Don't worry about that." "You have to much going on." "I want you to go up to your room and get some rest."

"Randy if I don't keep myself busy I'm gonna go nuts."

"If you need anything, just call me."

"I will I promise." He hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." She left.

Randy turned around and saw John watching from a few feet away. He went up to him.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey." "Poor Shell looks like she hasn't slept for weeks."

"She said she got an hour or so last night."

"I can relate, I haven't been sleeping much either."

"Yeah these last couple weeks have been hell on all of us."

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch." "I swear to god if he hurt her, I'll kill him."

"I'll be your cellmate then because so will I."

"I mean the pain that Mike is putting us all through, Shell especially, for what?" "She doesn't deserve this, Bailey doesn't deserve this." "I would gladly take Bailey's place in order not to cause either one of them pain." "If anyone deserves pain it's me."

"No."

"I broke Michelle's heart and I loss my family."

"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"Not that it matters, she hates me." "I don't blame her."

"I don't think she hates you."

"I do."

"I don't think she likes you very much anymore, but I wouldn't say she hates you."

"I just want Bailey home."

"That's what we all want."

"Hopefully we get it soon."

"Yeah."

It was two' o clock in the morning. John couldn't sleep. He heard someone knocking on his door. He went to the front door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me John." Michelle said. John opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." "Did I wake you?"

"No." "I was up."

"Can I come in?" "Unless you don't want me to."

"No, come in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep." "Nighttime's when I think about her the most."

"Me to."

"The horror that runs through my mind at night, is she cold, is she hungry, is she hurt, does she have a safe place to sleep at night?" She started to cry. John hugged her.

"I know Shell, I know."

"I just want our baby back." She said through her tears.

"Me to." "We're gonna get her back I promise." "It's ok." After a few minutes Michelle calmed down. "Michelle how long has it been since you slept?

"I got about an hour last night."

"You need to get some sleep."

"I don't wanna be alone."

"You can stay here if you want." "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok." They went to his room.

"Let me just get a blanket and pillow."

"John, will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." They got in bed. They were laying on there sides facing each other. "Just try and relax."

"Ok." She grabbed his hand and held it.

"I'm here Shell, I'm not going anywhere." She shut up eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"I love you Michelle."_ He thought.


	25. Chapter 25

It had now been a month since Mike disappeared with Bailey. The police were still looking into it but still coming up with nothing. They'd been watching Mike's bank accounts and credit cards but they never saw any movement. Michelle continued to call the police station every day. They always told her the same thing. It was very frustrating for her. With every day that passed it was like torture to her. She started to worry that they might never find her. She had the day off so she decided to go to the police station where she filed the report. She went into the police station and walked to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The officer sitting behind the desk asked.

"I need to speak to detective Riggs." The officer picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Riggs, yeah someone's here to see you." "Ok." The officer hung up the phone. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Michelle sat down. She was exhausted. All of this was emotionally and physically draining her. She waited for about ten minutes. Then the detective finally came out.

"Miss Orton?" Detective Riggs said.

"Hi." She said standing up.

"Let's go to my office." They went to her office and both sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was anything new with my daughter's case."

"I'm sorry you wasted the trip Miss Orton." "We have nothing."

"How can you still have nothing?" "It's been a month." "I thought you were tracking his bank accounts and credit cards."

"Yes we are but there's been no movement on either of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"It's been a month since I've seen my daughter." "A month since I've hugged her, told her I loved her." She started to cry. "I can't lose her to."

"To? "What do you mean?"

"When I got pregnant it was originally with twins." "Girls." "Seven months into my pregnancy I had some complications and lost one of them."

"I'm sorry."

"I need my daughter back."

"We're doing all we can."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes, two sons."

"What would you do if one of them was missing?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing." "Believe me, the second I know something you'll be the first person I notify."

"I know I just miss her."

"I understand."

"It's not just me, my ex-husband, my brother, we all miss her terribly."

"Miss Orton how long has it been since you slept?"

"I get a few hours here and there."

"Get some rest."

"Easier said then done."

"I know you're worried about your daughter your health is important to."

In the Wisconsin Dells Mike owned a cabin. He and Bailey were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong Bailey?" Mike asked.

"I miss mommy and daddy and Cuddles."

"Your mommy will be joining us soon." "I promise." "We're having fun right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I love you Bailey."

"I love you to Mike." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok time for bed."

"Aw, can't I stay up just a little longer."

"Nope time to go to bed."

"Ok."

"Go brush your teeth."

The next night Michelle and everyone else were in Houston. It was midnight, again Michelle couldn't sleep. She got up and headed for John's room, she decided to stay in her pajamas. John was in his room laying on his bed looking at the picture of him, Bailey and Michelle. All he had on was a pair of sweatpants. He heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door.

"That you Shell?" He asked.

"Yeah." John opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come on in?" She went in.

"How did you know I wanted to come in?"

"It's what you wanted the last two times you came."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." "You can laid in my bed if you want."

"I know." "Will you come lay with me again?"

"Yeah." They got in bed. They laid on there sides facing each other like they always did. Michelle felt herself lay on something. She pulled it out from under her. It was the picture John was looking at.

"I remember this." "You were looking at it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I miss back then."

"Do you look at this a lot?"

"Yeah, it makes me happy." She handed the picture to him. He put it on the end table.

"Randy told me what you said, John."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think he would."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't hate you."

"Oh." "I thought you meant something else."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I wanted to thank you John."

"For what?"

"I haven't been the nicest to you these last couple years but you've been there for me through this." "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I don't hate you, I've just been really mad at you these last three years."

"Because of that girl?"

"No because I never had any intention of being a punching bag again."

"I didn't mean that." "You know that don't you?"

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not, you really hurt me when you said that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry." "I was hurt that you slept with Mike, hurt that you wanted the divorce, frustrated about that whole situation with that girl." "I'm sorry Shell, I'm so sorry."

"Did you mean it when you said marrying me was the biggest mistake you ever made?"

"Come on, of course not I said it out of anger." "The biggest mistake I ever made was throwing you and Bailey away for some woman that meant nothing to me." "I never meant to hurt you Michelle." "I would do anything to take it back." "I'm sorry." He looked down and put his hand in front of his face.

"Are you crying?"

"No I have something in my eye." He wiped his eyes.

"Aw." He looked at her again. "John." She kissed him slowly. It surprised him. He loved that she was kissing him. He didn't even think to kiss her back. After a few minutes she broke it. They looked at each other. John kissed her. She kissed him back. It was full of passion. Not breaking from each other's lips he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back. He groaned into her mouth as her hands slowly went from his chest down to his abs. He started to lift up her shirt. He pulled away from her and looked at her. "It's ok, I want you to." "Make love to me, John." They kissed. They sat up. He took off her shirt and started kissing her acrossed her neck. "Ohh, John." She moaned. As they kissed again he laid her down on her back getting on top of her. "Oh god Shell." John mumbled against her lips. She moaned as his hands went down her body. He took off her pajama bottoms. She took off his sweatpants. He slipped inside her. They started to move. "Ohh, John." She moaned. "Michelle." He groaned. They started moving faster. "Mmmm, oh god, oh John." She moaned. They kissed. "God Shell, baby." "John." She moaned giving in. "Oh damn baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards John was holding her. She fell asleep on his chest.

"I love you so much." He whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight." He shut his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

It had now been two months. There was still nothing. Michelle didn't know what else to do. She'd tried everything. She still called the police department on a daily basis. She was more ran down then ever and had been throwing up for the last two weeks. On top of everything she had been avoiding John for the last month. She woke really early the morning after they slept together and left before he woke up. She didn't answer her cell phone when he would call her. He came to her room a couple times and she always pretended not to be there. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but it was working for now. Randy was walking through the hotel lobby.

"Hey Randy." John said catching up to him.

"Hey."

"How's Shell holding up?"

"She's a mess."

"Has she mentioned me at all?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"When she couldn't sleep some nights she'd come to my room." "We'd sleep in the same bed but we wouldn't do anything." "Then one night last month we were laying in bed and we started talking about everything, we ended up-

"Gotcha I don't need anymore details."

"She hasn't mentioned anything?"

"I don't like discussing Michelle's sex life with her."

"I don't mean that." "She hasn't talked to me since."

"Well this is the first I'm hearing about it." "I didn't even know you guys were talking again."

"When you talk to her will you tell her I wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

The day everyone was in Missouri for Raw. Michelle went to Randy's house. She knocked on the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "What's in the bag?" He said noticing the plastic bag in her hand.

"Subway." "I'm starving." She went into the kitchen. Sam was there. "Hi Sam."

"Hi." Sam said.

"Do you care if I eat my food?"

"Not at all." Michelle took three foot long subs out of the bag. "You're gonna eat all of those?"

"Yes I'm starving." She ate them all.

Randy went to the store. Michelle and Sam were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"How are you doing Michelle?" Sam asked.

"Terrible." "I miss Bailey so much."

"I know." "We all do."

"I'm never gonna see her again."

"Yes you will."

"It's been two months."

"I know but that doesn't mean they never gonna find her."

"To make things worse I made a huge mistake last month."

"What did you do?"

"I had sex with John."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You regret it?"

"Yeah, not that it wasn't wonderful because it was."

"But?"

"But, I only did it because we talked about everything that happened with us." "He apologized to me, it was so sweet." "He cried Sam."

"Aw, he did?"

"Yeah, of course he denied it and said he had something in his eye." "I kissed him." "When he kissed me I didn't want him to stop." "Remember when I was still married to him and I told you the sex was kind of lacking in passion?"

"Yeah."

"Not that night."

"You think John wants to get back with you."

"I don't think, I know." "I've been avoiding him."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna break his heart."

Later that night Michelle was at the arena. She was walking down the hall. When she turned the corner she came face to face with John.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I gotta go." She started walking. He followed her.

"Shell stop."

"I'm really busy John." He stood in front of her.

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?"

"I told you I'm busy."

"Why did you leave the next morning?" Michelle sighed.

"John, what happened between us, it was a mistake."

"No." "You wanted it as much as I did."

"Yes at the time I did." "Then when I woke up the next day I realized we shouldn't have."

"Yes we should have." "Michelle, that night was one of the greatest nights I've had in a long time."

"It was wonderful but it still should never have happened." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it after a few minutes. "I can't John." "I'm sorry."

"Michelle."

"I gotta go." She started to walk away.

"Shell, I love you." She stopped and turned around.

"I know." She walked away.

The next week they were in Chicago. Michelle had just left her doctor's office. She got in her car. She took out her cell phone and dialed John's number. She got his voicemail.

"This is John leave a message."

"John it's Michelle." "I just left the doctor." "We need to talk." "Call me back and tell when's a good time for you." She hung up. Her phone rang a few seconds later. "Hello?"

"Hi." Mike said.

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Bailey?"

"I know you're in Chicago." "Put this address into your GPS." "Wisconsin Dells, 56226 Maple Drive."

"Where's Bailey Mike?"

"Come alone if you call the police I'll know, I have a police scanner."

"Ok."

"If you don't follow my instructions exactly you'll never see Bailey again."

"I'll do whatever you want." "Just don't hurt her please."

"See you in about three hours." He hung up. Michelle started to cry.

Michelle put the address into her GPS like Mike said. She made in three hours to a cabin surrounded by woods. She knocked on the door. Mike answered it.

"Come in." He said. She went in. Mike opened a door that was off the living room. "Bailey come out here I have a surprise for you." Bailey came out into the living room. "Look who's here."

"Mommy!" Bailey said excitedly. She ran to her Michelle bent down. They hugged.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Michelle asked starting to cry.

"I'm fine." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Me and Mike are having a great vacation."

"Good." Michelle kissed her on the cheek.

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"I just missed you a lot." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bailey why don't you go outside and play while I make dinner and talk to your mommy." Mike said.

"Ok."

"Stay where we can see you."

"Ok." She went outside.

Mike took Michelle's purse from her took her cell phone out threw it on the floor and stomped on it until it was in pieces.

"There we go." He said. He started to walk towards Michelle. She put her hands on her stomach

"Mike please don't hurt me." "I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Michelle said she was pregnant Mike stopped coming towards her. She was scared to death. She didn't know what Mike was planning on doing.

"What?" "You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"No!" He yelled grabbing her by the shoulders. She screamed.

"Mike please d-

"Shut up." "Whose is it?"

"John's."

"John's, I should have known." "What's so special about him huh?" "Why can't you love me like that?" "You forgive him for everything." "All I do is smack you around a little bit but you can't forgive me."

"If I tell you I forgive you, will you let me and Bailey go?"

"Let you go?" "You're never leaving." "When I found out John wanted custody of Bailey, I knew I had to stop him." "I thought even though you were married to John, if you could I'd be a good father you'd take me back." "It took awhile but John made a mistake." "I thought for sure you'd take me back then, especially after we slept together." "Then you rejected me." "Time after time you rejected me again and again!"

"I'm sorry." Michelle said starting to cry.

"Now you're pregnant with his baby." "That makes me angry." He punched her in the face making sure to hold her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"For getting pregnant with John's baby?"

"That's right." "Unlike you I'm gonna forgive you." "Say thank you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I'll raise it like it's my own." "You'll see it'll be great." "Now we can finally be a family."

"Family?"

"Yes a family." "I can make you happy to." "Now I'm gonna start dinner." "You need to calm down." "I don't want Bailey getting upset." "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He kissed her.

Randy was at the arena in Chicago. He knocked on John's locker room door. John answered it.

"Hey Randy." He said.

"Hey." "Have you seen Michelle?

"No, I got a message on my phone a few hours ago from her." "She said she just left the doctor and wanted to talk to me." "I've been trying to reach her but I keep getting her voicemail."

"That's what I keep getting to." "She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Huh?" "I hope she's ok."

"Me to." "If you hear from her let me know."

"I will."

"See ya."

"Bye."

By the end of the show Michelle still wasn't heard from. Randy and John decided to go to the police. They walked into the station.

"May I help you?" The officer behind the desk asked.

"I need to file a missing persons report."

"Ok." The officer opened up a chart. "What's the name of the missing person?"

"Michelle Marie Claire Orton." "She's my sister."

"Age?"

"Thirty-three."

"What's her weight, height, eye color and hair color?"

"I'm not sure about her weight."

"Can you give me an estimate?"

"I don't know." A hundred and five, a hundred and ten pounds." "She's five foot three." "Blue eyes, long, light brown hair."

"How long has she been missing?"

"About nine hours."

"We can't do anything until she's been missing twenty-four hours."

"What?" John said. "What kind of a police department is this?"

"Who are you sir?"

"I'm Michelle's ex-husband."

"It's standard procedure that we don't take action for at least twenty-four when a person is missing."

"Why?"

"Maybe she isn't missing." "Maybe she went out with some friends and hasn't contacted anyone."

"No, our daughter is missing to." "Michelle filed a report with the Minnesota police, now she's missing."

"Do you know who took your daughter?"

"Michael Mizanin, he's Bailey, my daughter's biological father."

"So you're not Bailey's real father?"

"No."

"If your ex-wife is missing you think it's related to Bailey's disappearance?"

"Yes."

"If she's still missing tomorrow morning come back."

"I don't believe this." Randy and John left.

Michelle had just put Bailey to bed. She had a black eye from Mike hitting her earlier. She told Bailey she fell. She knew she had to keep calm for Bailey but she was scared to death. Mike hid Michelle's car keys. After she put Bailey to bed Mike made her go upstairs with him.

"Mike please don't make me- Michelle started.

"Lay down Michelle." "You don't want me to get angry again to you?"

"No." She laid down. He got on top of her.

"Kiss me." She kissed him. He took off her jeans and his. She knew what was coming. She wanted to puke when she felt him inside her. She started to cry. "Stop that, right now." She stopped. "Am I better then John?"

"Yes."

"Damn right I am." After awhile it was over. "That was great." "I love you." She just laid there. "Say it back."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After Mike fell asleep she laid there silently crying. She knew Mike was eventually going to kill her. She was mentally saying goodbye to everyone she loved.

_"Bailey, I know you'll grow up to be a wonderful woman." "I know I won't but you're gonna be rescued." "You're gonna meet a nice man and get married and have lots of babies." "I'll miss you." "You were the best gift I ever gotten, I love you."_

_"Randy, you're the best brother anyone could ask for." "I know you'll take good care of Bailey." "I know you'll always make sure she knows I loved her, I'll miss you so much." "I love you."_

_"John, I wish I could go back to our last conversation." "I do love you John, so much." "I was afraid to trust you again, now I would give anything for you to be with me." "I'm pregnant." "I wish I could tell you that." "I know you would be so happy." "I wish I could have the baby." "I love you, I'll miss you so much."_

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Michelle had been missing for two weeks. The police were finally doing something but just like Bailey's case they had nothing. There trail with Michelle ended at the doctor. John and Randy were both very worried. They knew Mike had Michelle to. They hoped that Michelle and Bailey were ok. They knew they had to find them soon before it was to late. Michelle had a new black eye. She figured Mike would kill her any time now. Night after night she thought of ways to escape with Bailey but nothing she thought of would have worked. She should've been getting excited about her new baby. Instead she was fearing for her and Bailey's lives. Michelle was doing the dishes. She looked at the knives. She felt Mike's arms wrap around her waist. She immediately tensed up.

"Morning." Mike said.

"Morning."

"You're to tense baby, you need to relax." "It's not good for the baby." "Did you tell Bailey about it yet?"

"No."

"She'll find out eventually." "She'll be so excited that she's gonna be a big sister."

"Yeah."

"I'm excited to be a daddy again." "I'm gonna to into town for a little bit."

"Ok."

"Mop the kitchen floor while I'm gone."

"Ok." "Do we have a mop?"

"In the closet in the living room."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna take Bailey with me." "She needs some fresh air." "We should be back in about a half hour." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him. Mike and Bailey left.

Michelle went to the closet and got the mop. She didn't want to anger Mike. It took her twenty minutes to mop the floor. As she was putting the mop back, she noticed something way back on the shelf. She grabbed it. It was a regular phone wrapped up in the cord. She remembered seeing a phone jack in Mike's room. She ran upstairs and plugged in the phone. She was so relived when she heard a dial tone She dialed 911.

"All of our circuits are busy please try again." A recording said.

Michelle hung up and dialed John's cell phone number. She got his voicemail.

"John please help us." "I'm with Bailey, we're in the Wisconsin Dells." "The address is 56226 Maple Drive." "Please help." She hung up and started to dial Randy's number. She heard Mike's car pull into the driveway and hung up. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could put the phone back in the closet and sat on the couch. "Hi guys."

"Hi mommy." Bailey said.

John had just got done with a match. They were in New York City. When John got out of the shower he went over to his phone. He saw that he had a voicemail. He was listening to it.

"Oh my god." He said out loud. He got dressed and went to Randy's locker room. He walked in. "I know where they are." "Somehow Shell was able to call me." "They're in the Wisconsin Dells." "I have the address."

"Let's to the airport."

"We can be in Wisconsin in three hours." "We find the place first then call the cops."

"Alright."

Four hours later the sun was just starting to set. John and Randy find the road they were supposed to turn down.

"Stop the car." John said. Randy stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I'm gonna walk down the road and find the house." "If Mike sees the car there's no telling what he'll do." "Then I'll text you to call the cops."

"Alright." "Be careful."

Michelle and Bailey were in the house. Mike was out chopping wood for the fireplace. After walking about a mile John found the house. He texted Randy.

I found the house call the cops. – John

Ok. – Randy

John went to the side of the house. He saw a window and looked in. Bailey was playing in her room. John knocked on the window.

"Daddy!" Bailey said excitedly. "Mommy daddy's here." Michelle went into Bailey's room and opened the window.

"John thank god."

"Where's Mike?" John asked.

"Out chopping wood."

"Give me Bailey."

"Bailey you're gonna go with daddy." She picked her up and passed her through the window.

"Hi daddy." Bailey said.

"Bailey listen to daddy ok?" John said. "I want you to run to the end of the street as fast as you can." "Uncle Randy's there get in the car." "Mommy and daddy will be right behind you."

"Ok." She took off running.

John went to the front door and opened it. He and Michelle hugged. She was crying.

"It's ok Shell, I'm here." John said. He looked at her and noticed her black eye. "That son of a bitch." "The cops are on the way." "Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." They heard from behind them. Mike was standing there with a gun pointed at them. They could hear sirens in the distance. "She's not going anywhere." "Come here now Michelle." She started to go.

"No." John said pulling her back.

"Come here or I'll kill him."

"Kill me if you want but she's not going anywhere with you."

"She's mine." He looked at Michelle. "Why can't you just love me the way you love him?"

"I do." She said stepping slowly towards him. "Mike, you don't need to do this." "I love you." "I'll go with you, just put the gun down."

"You really love me?"

"Yes, I really love you." "Please put the gun down." He started to put it down. John tackled him he still had a hold of the gun. They rolled around on the ground. The gun went off. Mike stood up. John was shot in the chest. Blood was pouring out. "John!" Michelle yelled out in horror.

"You're a liar, you don't love me."

"No I don't." "I hate you."

"Taking John away from you isn't enough." "There's one more thing I can take."

"Mike please don't- He aimed the gun at her stomach and shot her. She dropped to the ground.

"Drop it!" She heard right before she lost conciseness. The cops arrested Mike. Michelle and John were both rushed to the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

Michelle woke up She saw a white ceiling. She was surprised she was still alive. She looked over.

"Randy." She said.

"Hey." They hugged.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said tearfully.

"I wasn't gonna stop until I found you." "You're gonna be ok don't worry."

"Did he kill my baby?"

"No." "If you would have been further along in the pregnancy he would have." "They wanna monitor you here for a few days just to make sure but they think it'll be a healthy pregnancy."

"Is Bailey safe?"

"She's fine."

"What about John?"

"He's in ICU." "They got his heart beating again." "He flat lined twice."

"He's gonna die isn't he?"

"Michelle maybe-

"Randy tell me."

"He only has a twenty percent chance of living."

"No." She started to cry. Randy hugged her. "Randy he can't die." "He thinks I don't love him." "I do."

"I know."

"We're finally gonna have a baby." "You know how much we both wanted a baby when we were married."

"I know."

"What about Bailey?" "If John doesn't make it, it'll kill her."

"All we can do now is pray."

"I wanna see him."

"Michelle you need to rest."

"I need to be with him." "I'll stay hooked on my IV." She started to get up.

"Let me at least get you a wheelchair." "I'll take you."

Randy got a wheelchair and took Michelle to John's room. He pushed her up to his bed.

"Has he been awake at all?" Michelle asked.

"A little he's doped up on painkillers."

"Hi John." She said taking his hand. "I'm right here." "Listen, the doctors say that there's a good chance you won't make it." "I know you won't listen to them." "You have to fight it." "You have to get better." "Bailey needs you." "I have a little one inside me that needs it's daddy." "I need you to." "I love you John." "You need to make so I can tell you that." She started to cry. "You need to make it so we can try again." "Hold on baby." "Hold on."

Over the next week John's vital signs steadily increased. The doctors said it was a miracle. If he continued this way he was going to be fine. They decided to cut back on his painkillers so he would wake up. Michelle got released from the hospital two days ago. She refused to leave John's side. It was the middle of the night. John opened his eyes. He saw Michelle with her head down on a pillow on the bed. She was asleep. He stroked her hair.

"Shell." He said quietly. Michelle felt something in her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"John." She hugged him.

"Shell." "Are you ok?"

"What?"

"Mike shot you right?"

"Yeah but I'm ok." She looked at him. "John, I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes." "I was just afraid to trust you again."

"You don't have to be afraid." "I love you to." They kissed and hugged.

"I wanna try again John." "I know we can make it work this time."

"We can."

Four weeks passed with each week that passed John got stronger and stronger. They finally let John go home. He and Michelle just walked through the front door. Michelle hadn't told John about the baby yet. She wanted it to be a welcome home surprise.

"It feels so good to be home." John said.

"I bet."

"Something would make me feel better though."

"What?"

"If my two favorite girls moved back in."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok."

"Come here." They kissed. He held her close to him.

"We can be a big happy family again." "The four of us."

"Four?"

"Yep you, me, Bailey and our baby."

"What?" "Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, are you sure it's ok?"

"Don't worry the doctor said everything's fine."

"We're gonna have a baby." "Shell, this is great." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."


	30. Chapter 30

Four months had passed. Mike was sentenced to a total of fifty-six years in prison. Twenty years for kidnapping Bailey and thirty-six years for the attempted murders of Michelle, John, and the unborn baby. He was ordered not to any kind of contact with Bailey until her eighteenth birthday. Michelle and Bailey moved back in with John. Bailey was so happy they were back together and even happier she was going to be a big sister. Michelle was seven months pregnant. Two months ago she and John found out that they were having a girl. They were very happy. John had to appear on some TV shows during the week. Michelle and Bailey stayed at home. Michelle heard the garage door open. A few seconds later she heard the front door open.

"I'm home." John said. Bailey came running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" She jumped into his arms.

"Hi." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss to?"

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yeah." "Have you been helping mommy like we talked about?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where is she?"

"Painting the nursery upstairs."

"I'm gonna go say hi." "Wanna come?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Sure." "Get on." She got on his back. They went up the stairs.

When John walked into the nursery he saw Michelle on a stepladder painting.

"Shell, what are you doing?" John said. "Get down from there."

"I'm painting."

"You might fall."

"I'm not gonna fall."

"Come on get down." "It makes me nervous."

"I have to finish this."

"I'll finish it for you."

"Ok." She turned around to get off the ladder.

"Be careful." "Give me your hand." She gave him her hand he helped her down.

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Good." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me to."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." He kneeled down by her stomach. "What about you?" He kissed her stomach. "Did you miss daddy?"

"Of course she did."

"Mommy do I get to go to Stephanie's Fourth Of July party?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, we're all going."

"Yeah it's gonna be a lot of fun." John said.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and order some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." "I'm starving."

A few days later they were all at the Fourth Of July party. The party was outside. Randy and Sam had just there.

"Uncle Randy." Bailey said running up to him.

"Hey Bailey." He said. "Been being a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

A few hours had passed. Everyone was having a good time. Michelle and John were sitting at a table. The DJ stopped the music.

"Ladies and gentleman." The DJ said. "I'm going to take a little break." "Mr. John Cena has something to say." He went over to John's table and handed John a microphone.

"Thank you." John said standing up. "Hi everyone." "As you know a few months ago a very scary thing happened to me and I almost didn't survive." "It taught me how precious life is." "It taught me to cherish each day and the people that I love." He said looking at Michelle. "I believe I survived because I'm supposed to be with someone, for the rest of my life." "Michelle I love you." He got down on one knee and took out a box. Michelle got tears in her eyes. "I know in the past I hurt you, I swear to you on the life of our unborn child, I'll never do anything like that again." He opened the box. "Michelle, will you marry me, again?" She was crying.

"Yes John." She said tearfully. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. Everyone cheered.

The next chapter is the last one. Vote on my poll if you haven't yet. I'm closing it tomorrow. 


	31. Chapter 31

Michelle was now nine months pregnant. She was due any day. She and Bailey were at home. John and the WWE were touring Europe. They were supposed to be back in two days. Michelle just hoped she made it that long. She didn't want John to miss the birth of there daughter. There wedding was in two months. This time they were having a church wedding. Michelle had just put Bailey to bed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting her." "I'm bored and lonely."

"Me to."

"I wish you were here."

"Me to."

"I can't believe it's been three weeks already."

"I know." "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ready for the baby to come."

"I bet I know it has to be uncomfortable."

"You have no idea." "It'll all be worth it in the end, when our daughter is born."

"Yeah." "Is Bailey awake?"

"She just went to bed." "I think that's where I'm about to go."

"Ok." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Michelle woke up in the middle of the night. She felt sharp pains in her stomach. She knew she was in labor. She called 911 then went to wake up Bailey.

"Bailey wake up." Bailey opened her eyes.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing mommy's just having the baby."

"We gotta call 911."

"I already did, there on there way." "You have to come the hospital with me."

"Does daddy know?"

"No."

"Here mommy, sit down I'll call daddy." "Where's your cell phone?"

"In my room."

"Ok." "I'll be right back." Bailey ran to Michelle's room got her phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Daddy you have to come home." "Mommy's having the baby."

"Did she call 911?"

"Yeah they're coming."

"Put mommy on the phone."

"Ok." Bailey ran back to her room. "Daddy wants to talk to you." She said handing the phone to Michelle.

"Hello?" Michelle said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll try my best to make it." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The ambulance came and took Michelle to the hospital. She was dilated five centimeters. Seven hours later she was finally dilated enough. She didn't want to delivery yet because John wasn't there. She was in the delivery room pushing. The door opened.

"Shell I'm here." John said.

"John." He went over to her and they kissed.

"You're doing a great job."

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed. A few seconds later the baby started to cry.

Michelle fell asleep after that. When she woke up John was sitting by her bed.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna get up." "Someone's been wanting to meet you." He got up picked up the baby and handed her to Michelle.

"Oh John, she's beautiful."

"Yep." "Just like her mommy."

"Let's call her, Liberty." "We'll call her Libby for short.

"Liberty Cena."

"Yeah."

"I like it."

Two months later it was almost time for the wedding. It was tomorrow. Michelle's parents had both the kids for the night. Michelle and John were going the traditional route with this wedding. They were staying in separate rooms for the night. Michelle and John were sitting on the couch. Michelle was getting ready to leave. She stood up.

"I should get going." She bent down to give John a kiss. As they were kissing he pulled her onto his lap. "John." She laughed against his lips.

"On second thought I think we should stay together tonight." He mumbled against her lips.

"No."

"Shell, we haven't been alone in such a long time."

"I know baby, but we're gonna be alone together tomorrow night."

"I want you tonight."

"We can't."

"Yes." "Come on Shell, you know you want it to."

"Yes I do but we can't, ohhh." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"What was that?" He laughed as they kissed again.

"Shut up John." She took off his shirt. He took off hers. She started kissing his chest.

"Michelle." He groaned. They kissed again. There was a knock on the door. They stopped. "No." Michelle put her shirt back on.

"I better get that." She opened the door. "Hi Sam."

"Are you still coming you're twenty minutes late?" She said.

"Yeah."

The next day it was time for the wedding. Michelle was getting ready to go out. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She heard her music and went out, keeping her eyes on John the whole time. When she made it to him the priest began.

"Do you take John to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Michelle said.

"Do you take Michelle-"

"Yes, I do." John said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Massachusetts." "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Michelle and John went back to the hotel. He carried her inside.

"Well we're married again." Michelle said happily as she kissed him.

"Yeah expect this time nobody's ever changing that." He laid her on the bed and they kissed. He looked down at her. "I love you Michelle."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

This was my first story I did by request. I had fun. I'm still taking requests if anyone has other one.

**Results for my poll:**

**Should do a John Cena/ AJ Lee story next?**

**44% Yes**

**33% No**

**22% Use Another Diva**

**I wish more of you voted. Thank you to those who did. I'm a little iffy about doing that story because it was so close with yes and no. I'm going to sleep on it then decide.**


End file.
